Separate Ways
by Taurus la Crazee
Summary: BBRae StarRob CyJinxIt's been 4 years since the titans have seen each other due to an issue with Slade. Cyborg's an Olympic Gold Medalist, Rob and Star have a Detective Agency, Raven works at an arcade, and BB's an actor! Imagine BB's shock when he stumbl
1. Queen of Dance

Summary- It's been four years since the titans broke up. Cyborg's an Olympic Gold Medallist, Star and Robin own a Detective Agency, Raven works at an arcade, and Beast Boy's an actor! When the green teen pays a visit to the arcade, will he see Raven through the crowd? 

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own the Olympics, Dance Dance Revolution, or any of that stuff. But I do own Raven's new name! Bear with me, please.

Raven Roth, or Rhea Rox as she was better known (corny name, but oh well!) stood behind the counter at the arcade where she worked. It was only 8:30 in the morning and the mall hadn't even opened yet, but Mr. J had insisted on early arrival. Why? Raven had yet to find out. The senile old man was probably babbling about something different all together. But the empath had still shown up at the rather large 'store of entertainment,' as Starfire would often put it. Raven half-smiled at the memory. She missed the naïve alien girl. And she missed the half-robot half-human hybrid. She missed the gung-ho leader as well. But one particular titan still stuck in her mind- Beast Boy. She missed those idiotic pranks, and those annoying jokes. Absurd, she knew it, but it just wasn't the same without him.

'I wonder how things are going for them,' Raven thought absentmindedly, turning on the blue radio beside her. As if to magically answer her question, an announcement on the Olympics had just came in. "…and the Olympic Gold Medallist for Volley Ball (coughTitanRisingcough) is Victor 'Cyborg' Stone from the U.S.! He's the first and probably the only man to compete in the Olympics that is a half-robot. I swear, this guy was just amazing! There must be victory downloaded into his circuits because that's all he gave to win us that gold."

'Cyborg in the Olympics?' thought Raven. 'Well hooray for him,' "And in Criminal Records," shouted the Radio guy. "Dick Grayson and Kori Anders have apprehended yet another criminal, today it was Slade Wilson. He has been charged with 570 robberies, 8 murders, and arson. He was convicted yesterday evening for all of these crimes, and was given the death sentence…" 'Oh, detectives, are we?' Raven thought with a smile. 'It's surprising he hasn't proposed to her yet, with being work mates and whatnot.'

She stared at the radio for a moment, as if eyeing it would make the hunk of technology spit out something about BB. 'I doubt it,' the girl thought and smirked. 'Probably tells low class jokes for some deaf seniors at a nursing home. Heh. Nursing home. Funny.' The Goth stared around the arcade, as if the games would bring back some sort of bittersweet memory. Then, one machine caught her eye-

In the corner or the arcade stood a huge black Dance Dance Revolution machine. Raven recognized it immediately as one of the video games BB and Cyborg had brought home on day to try to get out of combat practice. 'Sorry. Not gonna work guys. Take it back tomorrow,' ordered Robin. 'He never did let us have any fun,' Raven wrinkled her nose. 'But when he was around Starfire, man, that was a totally different story.'

Ah, but the first time she played that Glorious Video Game was a time of surprises.

_ Flashback _

She was at the Odysseus Dance Club (It's a real place, too) with the other titans, and she _really_ didn't want to go. Honestly, she had begged on her hands and knees not to go, but the other four had dragged her out anyway. Of course, she had to be wearing some regular attire. It was like a rule that other than saving the day, super heroes couldn't run around in tights. So, the reluctant empath went out wearing a snug pair of blue jeans, purple flip-flops, and a purple tank top. Two strands of her light violet hair fell against the front of her face, making her chakra almost disappear, and giving her a serious look as well. She had lagged behind the other titans, who were in higher spirits, hoping that they would not notice if she slipped away. The plan was so full proof- they were all so wonderfully gullible when they were happy. They were passing a dark alleyway- this was great. She'd drop behind for a moment or two, and then just vanish into thin air…so close…so close…

"Hey Raven, you are going to come with us aren't you?" Beast Boy asked, letting the other titans walk ahead him. 'Shoot,' Raven thought and looked past him. "I uh…OH MY GOSH! A GIANT HAMSTER!" she shouted. "GIANT HAMSTER? WHERE!" Beast Boy turned around frantically to try to find the false over-sized rodent. Raven took the extra time to bolt into the alleyway, escaping her teammate. "Hey! There's no hamster…Raven? Where did you…argh…" Beast Boy growled in defeat. Then he got an idea…a brilliant idea…

"Phew," Raven sighed, and crept out of the alleyway. Melting into her soul self would be much easier and much safer, but she wasn't thinking. She began to walk away from the Odysseus Dance Club when a pair of hands gripped onto her shoulders. "You know," breathed a voice, the person's hot breath caressing the back of her bare neck. "It's not right to run away from your friends." Raven spun around to find Beast Boy smirking at her. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand. "You know you want toooooooo," he tempted in a childish voice. "No, I'm sure I don't," Raven said crossly. "Oh, I think you do," he said, pulling out a blue covered book. Raven recognized it as her Journal. Her eyes widened, as she snatched it out of his hands, and replaced it with a ten-dollar bill. "Not a word," she hissed. "Aww, only ten?" BB whined. Raven cringed, slamming ten more dollars into his hand. "I didn't read anything," he said with a smug smirk. "I hate you," Raven said maliciously, stomping towards the Odysseus. "Who doesn't?" Beast Boy thought aloud, walking there with her.

When the two arrived in the dance club, the music was blaring like bloody murder, and there were disco lights EVERYWHERE! (Yay, disco lights!) Two enormous lava lamps stood brightly atop the dance walls, and a rather large mirror disco ball hung from the ceiling. Two spotlights shone on the mirror ball, making the colors ricochet of the mirrors and dance on the walls. Two very big speakers were in the back of the club, quivering from the music. Aside from the dance arena, there was a small game set, where there was PacMan, DDR, Air Hockey, Pool, and other meaningless games. That was where we found our own beloved Raven this evening- in the Game Set. Sitting there like a mindless zombie, just _waiting_ for the night to end. Her other comrades were dancing to their hearts content, which was weird, because none of them really could dance. When I say that, I mean they stink. But no one dared say that to the titans.

As they danced, each of them (mainly Beast Boy) were trying to figure out a way to get Raven off her butt and onto the dace floor. 'She won't leave the Game Set,' thought the changeling. "Hey guys!" BB shouted. His other comrades found their way over to their friend. "Can you help me find a way to get Raven to dance?" "Why do you want her to dance?" asked Cyborg. He quirked his eyebrow in suspicion. "Dude, LOOK AT HER! She looks like she's…DEAD! That's what no fun does to you!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms wildly about. "Umm, she could always try a video game…" Robin thought aloud. Beast Boy turned his head slowly to the leader. "Uh, I wanted her to dance…not fry her brains like me…wait! Dance Dance Revolution! I'M BRILLIANT!" The boy then proceeded over to the Game Set where he was to persuade the dark girl to have some fun. "Oh, come on Raven! It'll be fun!" he whined. "I don't do fun. You know that," Raven said in monotone. "Ohhhhhh COME ON! Please please please please please please please please please please please puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?" "ALRIGHT! Just stop whining!" the girl said and looked around the Game Set. "Now, which one am I supposed to play?" "That one!" said Beast Boy cheerfully, pointing to the DDR machine. "Ugh…" Raven complained, and walked towards the game with the changeling at her side. Lucky for her, there was a considerably long line, so that bought Raven some time. But eventually, she stepped onto the platform and pressed the big red button for the game to re-start.

She ended up choosing 'Standard Mode' and a song called 'Absolute' by Thuggie D. It started as a very…what's the word I'm looking for? Hyper…yeah. It was sort of hyper at the beginning with arrows flying everywhere at once, but she got used to it after a few tension-filled seconds. The song ended after a few minutes, and Raven did very well for a first time player. She stepped off the stage immediately after she was done, and didn't really want to see what she got. "Come on Rae! You want to see your score, don't you?" Beast Boy asked. "Not really," Raven responded and began to walk to her corner in the Game Set. But alas, Beast Boy grabbed her arm once more before she was to return to her dark corner, and pulled her over to the DDR machine, where everyone was cheering at a high score that was set. "Dude! Raven you got a double A! That's really _really _good!" he said. "Yay m-" Raven's sentence was cut short by the changeling's arms around her neck. The girl blushed several shades of scarlet and eventually pulled him off, walking to the back of the room. "Don't leave us!" shouted Beast Boy, wrapping his arms this time around her waist. "What the heck are you doing?" Raven asked, blushing again at the uncalled physical contact. "Making you stay?" he said with a cheesy smile. Raven began to pull away, but the changeling only held tighter, making her lose it completely. Her face adopted an extremely surprised, but slightly disgusted expression, and a deafening bang echoed through the Odysseus. The two turned around slowly, and saw that the DDR machine had sadly exploded due to Raven's emotions.

"Oh crap," Raven muttered and ran from Beast Boy's grip and back home.

_ End Flashback_

Sure, it had been a negative experience, but it was very memorable. Yup, Robin had lectured Rae and BB for a record two hours. Raven for her 'unnecessary display of power,' and Beast Boy on 'public displays of affection.'

Raven shook her head in spite of Robin's stupid-ness. Seriously, Public Displays of Affection? As if he didn't have any Private Displays of Affection with a certain Tamaranian. The Azarathian smiled. Thank you, mind-reading abilities.

Finally, the girl noticed where she was standing. She looked down to see a silver platform with arrows beneath her feet. Oh great, she had walked over to the Machine of Memories in her remembering. _And_ she had put the key into the slot that turns it on. 'Well, I'm a smart one,' she thought, realizing that she couldn't turn back. 'Oh, why me?' she wondered, her hand drawing near to the big arrow buttons. "Well, I was good at Standard Mode all those years ago, how about a level up?" she thought aloud, and chose Heavy Mode. Then there was the song to decide on. "I can't take this pressure," Raven said, confirming her pick for _Random._ Now everyone with a brain knows that if you choose _Random_ without any experience on heavy mode with DDR whatsoever, you are doomed. And lucky Rae, she got Paranoia Eternal. It's difficult enough on light mode, who knows what it's like on heavy. And guess who forgot to check the BPM?

The song started, the volume at like the loudest level possible, and the arrows and other additional moves were next to impossible. Raven's eyes were wide as she moved her feet according to the path of the digital arrows, and her arms were raised to keep her balance. Suddenly, the speed of the song increased drastically, and Raven _really_ had to move. Her feet stepped on the arrows at lightning speed, and it seemed as if she wasn't even touching the ground. She didn't know it, but the mall had opened a few minutes ago and the P.W.A.E.E (a.k.a the 'people who arrive extra early') had already arrived, and they watched in awe as the shy violet-haired clerk danced like a professional…dancer! Eventually crowds of people piled into the arcade, and Raven was now all too aware of their presence. She felt like just quitting right here and now, but she had finally gotten used to the music's flow, and she would practically die if they all thought she didn't like crowds. The truth was, she didn't like crowds, but if for some weird reason some famous person walked through those doors at that very moment, they could probably get her a real job, and Raven couldn't risk that. Besides, some local popularity wasn't that bad. So, the girl continued to dance, until the song ended. She scored a double A once more, just like four years ago. Covered in a layer of sweat, the exhausted girl walked back to her place behind the counter, and people began to walk up and ask her questions. Questions about her dancing skills, to be more specific. "Where did you learn to _do_ that?" one person asked. Raven shrugged and smiled one of her rare smiles. And from then on, the shy arcade girl was known as the Queen of Dance.


	2. The Chat, The Proposal, and The Visit

I don't own the titans.

"Hey man! Congrats on that Gold Medal!" said a hard masculine voice. The man it belonged to stood next to the counter in his three million dollar home. He flicked a piece of dirt from his fingertips and ran a hand through his unusual green hair. That was what had caught the Star Search employee- his green-ness. He was all green at the time…his skin, his hair, his eyes, everything. The guy's two eyes sparkled as he waited for the reply from his old friend on the other line. "Thanks, Gar. Hold on… MAGGIE PUT THAT DOWN! ARGH, JEN, CAN YOU GET YOUR KID?" said the other guy, who was known as Victor Stone was obviously yelling at his daughter, who was most likely wreaking havoc through the house as usual. She was only three, but it was like Pandora and the Box. Way too curious. Gar laughed into the phone. "So, how are you and Jenny?" he asked, referring to Vic's wife, also known as Jinx. "Really well. Mags is learning how to control her pangs of bad luck, thank God," Vic said with a sigh. Gar smiled. "Awesome. So, I've kind of been wanting to get away from the show business, and I was thinking of coming to Jump City for a little vacation. You know anywhere good?" he asked. "Uhh, there's an arcade in the mall. I've never been there, but there's word of a Queen of Dancing." "A queen, huh?" mused Gar, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah. I've been wanting to check it out, but I can't, cause I have to watch Maggie while Jen's at work," replied the former titan. "Why don't you just take Maggie to the arcade yourself?" asked Gar. "Well, you know how Jen thinks I'm a bad influence when it comes to video games?" Vic said with a guilty chuckle. "Yeah. I remember that," Gar recalled, thinking of the night that he had gone over to play some video games. They were rated M, and little Maggie was in the same room with the guys, her eyes wide with awe at the sight of all the blood and gore, and the sound of her father's cursing. It was night that Gar would never forget. He never knew that Vic would be one to get a lecture from his wife.

"Well, that's why," said Vic. He wished that he hadn't been cursing. Maybe Maggie would have learned something from him, other than how to play volleyball. "Well, uh, thanks for mentioning the arcade. I'll check it out when I come by tomorrow," Gar told him, signaling a goodbye. "Don't mention it, dawg. Make sure to visit Star and Rob at their agency," Vic said. "'Kay. Wait…are they married yet?" asked the green actor. "The sad truth is that they haven't," Vic said with a shrug. "Bummer. Well see ya," said Gar. "Bye." And they hung up.

Gar leaned back against the chrome counter. 'I wonder who the queen is," he thought. He walked over to the leather couch and flopped back on it, glancing at a bunch of pictures of him and the former titans. His emerald eyes stopped on a particular person. It was a girl with porcelain white skin and soft amethyst eyes, and a ghost of a smile playing across her grey lips. He smiled at her face. He missed her…a lot. He hadn't seen her since the titans broke up, and that had honestly been one of the saddest days of his life. The others were bidding their good-byes, which was a hug and a simple 'I'll see you around.' Then it had came to her. The beautiful Azarathian girl stood in front of him, her head looking down and her shoulders limp. She was terribly sad, that was for sure. She looked up to him then, and embraced him in a tight hug. She set her head lightly on his shoulder and said three simple words. _"I'll miss you."_ (Hee hee, you thought I was gonna make her say she loves him, but that's later in the story!) He returned the hug, tighter this time, and after a moment, he realized that he didn't want to let go.

Gar sighed as he took the picture in his hands, tracing her face with his finger. He wished he hadn't let go of Raven when she hugged him. He wished he would have just told her the truth- that more than anything, he wanted to be with her. Now, he didn't know if she was in this city, in this state, or even in this country. Heck, he didn't even know if she was in this _dimension!_ She could be in Azarath for all he knew! Shaking his head, Gar put the picture down and got up from the couch, and walked over to the fridge to get some soymilk. Tofu waffles sounded pretty appetizing this morning, so he got to cook.

The titan formerly known as Starfire set her feet on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. She fanned herself from all the humidity with her left hand and turned to her partner. "Dick, and you absolutely _sure_ there are no crimes anywhere?" she asked, hoping there was something to do. "Nope. Nothing." Dick said sadly, walking over to join his best friend on the couch. Her green muscle shirt clung her body due to the heat, and it made him have to turn away. "Did we catch all the criminals in Jump City or something? Or are they just taking a vacation?" asked the Tamaranian. "It would appear so, Kori. It would appear so," said Dick with a smile. Kori sighed and stretched her arm over to the coffee table to turn on a desk fan. "Ahhhhhhhh," she said in a relaxed tone, sinking into the couch even further. "Are you bored?" she asked, turning to Dick. "Yeah, I am," he agreed. "Me too," said Kori. They both sighed. Dick stuck his hand into his pocket and felt the box, and remembered suddenly that there was that thing he needed to ask her. He clutched the box and pulled it slowly out of his pocket, his hand shaking.

He kneeled down in front of her, and opened the box that revealed a sparkling diamond ring that was shaped like a star. Kori's eyes opened wide and sat up straight, suddenly aware of what was happening. "Starfire," Dick said, smiling at her. "Will you marry me?" Kori put her hand over her mouth, with was wide open in amazement. "Oh, Dick…" she said, and slipped off the couch to give him a hug. "Of course I will!" Dick grinned widely and swept her off her feet and kissed her on her lips. The kiss sent shivers rippling up and down the alien's spine as she eagerly kissed back. Eventually, her new fiancé set her down on the couch and caressed her cheek with his hand. "I've waited for this day ever since I met you," he whispered to the girl, making her blush. "As have I," Kori responded, grabbing hold of his hand. Dick sat down and leaned over, kissing her cheek. Strangely enough, he lost his balance and fell on top of Kori, at this point sprawled across her torso. "Oops," he said in a small voice, trying to get up. He tried…but not that hard. Kori laughed at her comrade's failed attempts to move, and in the end, allowed him to lay beneath her. She sighed, running her fingers lightly through Dick's jet-black hair, and slunk down beside him, her emerald eyes holding a sleepy glow. Kori yawned cutely and stretched her arms out, and leaned against the former titan next to her, who was staring at her with adoring eyes. "I am glad that we are getting married," Kori said, her lips curving into a smile. "Yeah, me too," said Dick, wrapping his arms around the girl. She smiled one last time before drifting off into a sound sleep, thinking of how lucky she was to be married to her best friend.

Raven's breath was heavy as she stopped dancing. Her knees buckled from exhaustion as she set her hand on the rail next to her and waited for her score. She had done a song called 'Hysteria,' and it went fast. Very fast. It went so fast, it made her calves ache. Well, you get the idea. Anyway, her score was again, a double A. That's all she ever got now. She smiled and got off the platform, wiping her arm across her sweaty forehead. "Alright, Rissa, how much would that be?" she asked, turning to a tall brown-eyed girl. Rissa looked up and pushed a lock of wavy red hair out of her face. "'Kay, it would be…560,093,887 points for the hour." Raven thought for a moment. "For the hour?" she asked. "For the hour." "Oh good." Raven walked back to her place at the counter with Rissa following her in. "It's like a…ghost town…without all the people here," Rissa commented, staring around the arcade. "Rissa," Raven said, turning to the girl. "It's 8:00 am. I told you that the only way we can play free games without people going 'Ooh' all the time is to get here before the mall opens." "And I am here, why?" the girl asked. Raven sighed. "Because you were hired last night and Johnson told me to show you the ropes. And…you agreed to help with my score on DDR." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Rissa said, letting the word drag. Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to the radio and turned it to KissFM, which was playing the song 'Vertigo' by U2. (I love that song. Sometimes I'll start singing it at random times, like yesterday I was singing it in Study Hall. Little did I know…everyone else was singing it too. lol!)

"You really like music, don't you?" Rissa said, leaning back against the counter. "It helps calm my nerves," Raven said monotonously, tapping her fingers meaninglessly against the rim of the radio. She didn't need to meditate anymore. About a year ago, she had destroyed half of her father's domain. Without a domain, or a place to rule, and no land to conquer, he weakened. She couldn't kill him physically, which really sucked, but she didn't need to keep her emotions in check anymore. All she had to do was make sure her mind was peaceful.

The hour passed quickly, and the people rushed into the arcade by the handful. Near nine fifteen, the place was once more busy playing games, scoring tickets, and other pointless merriment. The day was just like any other day- people yelling at their losses, little kids squealing at the prizes, guys asking Rae for her number (hee hee…just kidding). Yup. No difference here.

"Here ya go," Raven said in a bored tone, handing a kid about nine years old a bag of candy. It was times like these when she really wished that the titans hadn't been banished from the crime fighting business. It wasn't their fault that Slade just HAPPENED to come back and just HAPPENED to kidnap someone and just HAPPENED to kill them!

Raven clenched her teeth together and growled silently. She was glad Slade had gotten the death penalty. He was dead and would never ever ever come back. Ever…ever…ever…

"Hellooooooo in there! Anybody home? Rhea!" Raven was snapped out her daze because of Rissa's yelling. "What?" she asked viciously, causing her fellow employee to back away. "They kind of want you to dance over there," she said, jabbing her thumb at the awaiting crowd. Raven groaned. "Do I have to?" she asked and looked up. "On a majority scale, YES!" Rissa yelled, and grabbed her hand. Raven was drug over to the DDR machine for the second time that morning, and was yet again shoved onto the platform.

Gar took in a breath of polluted city air and climbed out of his red Ferrari. He pulled his brown straightjacket tightly around his body and put on a pair of black shades. He had placed a black beanie on his head and walked slowly down the street, stopping momentarily to get a look at the city. 'I hope no one recognizes me,' he thought, and continued to walk.

He had been 'discovered' shortly after the titans after the titans broke up, and after that whenever he would go out for some air, he would be mobbed by fan girls. Ordinarily, he would enjoy it, but sadly for him he had matured more and thought this was just plain creepy.

He walked for a couple blocks, and still couldn't find his destination. "Man, where am I going to find that arcade?" he yelled in frustration, throwing his hands into the air. Suddenly, someone put their hand on his shoulder, forcing the spazzed actor to turn around. "Uh, pal? There's the arcade," said the person, gesturing towards the brightly colored door that was attached to the city mall. "Oh," Gar said, blushing from stupidity. "Thanks dude," he said, and jogged to the arcade of brain-rotting entertainment. (I said that he had matured, not that he had gotten any smarter.)

**Sorry if it sucked…I was in desperate need of getting it done. Why you ask? Because I had to type _something_ if I was to survive the night! My mom and dad took away my radio, my CD player, my Evanescence 'Fallen' CD, my clarinet, AND my guitar! I had nothing to do! I was soooo….freaking…BORED! (Sniff) Why do these things happen to me? **

**(Turns to parents) WHY? It was only a C minus…a _C minus I tell you!_ Is that so _wrong?_**

**M+D- Alexa, you were supposed to be studying. Listening to music isn't studying.**

**Me- DO NOT use my first name! And I was too studying! It was next to my radio but you just didn't see it. PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE! Just give me my music back! I beg of you…**

**M+D- Not for a week.**

**Me- A…. a whole WEEK! But what about lessons? What about Band? WHAT ABOUT THE TALENT SHOW? **

**M+D- Do you wanna make it two?**

**Me- (goes into the fetal position)**

**Well, yeah. There's my predicament for ya. But just for the record, they were nice enough to give my clarinet back after my display of remoteness. **

**Plz review!**

**Oh, and by the way…if you review and like the story, I've got a whole four more chapters ready to release. Remember- no reviews, no four chapters. **

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Aw my Gawd, You KNOW Him?

**I'm obsessed with singing and dancing, so most of these fics are going to be about that. Oh, and if I use the word 'dancing' too much, tell me. I fear I may be over doing this thing.** Disclaimer- Don't even get me started on my un-ownership 

Raven was dancing again. And she was doing really well. Again. All the people were cheering and yelling stuff like "WOOOOOOOOOO!" and "GO RHEA!" and "NO WONDER SHE'S THE QUEEN OF DANCE!" They didn't even notice a man in a brown straightjacket walk into the arcade. They were all too busy rooting for this 'Rhea' to notice anybody at this point. Gar strode into the crowd and to the front, where he could get a good look at the dancer. 'Whoa. Jackpot,' he thought, looking the girl up and down. Her moving legs were narrow and skinny, as was her waist and arms. He noticed that her skin was usually pale, and her hair was purple. That feathery purple hair was put up into a high ponytail and spilled down her back, brushing against the end of her blue halter-top. Right on her forehead, there was a bunch of cover up that was smearing because she was sweating so much, revealing a _red and black gemstone right where her chakra would be_? Gar's mouth almost fell off in surprise when he realized that right in front of him stood his best friend whom he hadn't seen in four years. "Raven," he whispered, as she stopped dancing and leapt off the platform. Her head was pointed at the floor as she breathed heavily, a smile clearly visible across her face. 'Now she's smiling!' he thought, his jaw dropping ever further to the floor. Suddenly, he noticed someone giving him a weird look. "Sorry," he muttered, turning away. "Hey, don't sweat it dude. Almost every guy here likes that chick," said the man. "ALMOST EVERY GUY!" Gar shouted. "Yeah, she's been asked out probably a million times, but she's never said yes. I know. I've tried." Gar raised his eyebrows, looking to where Raven had gone. Walking up the counter, Gar noticed that Raven wasn't even there, so he asked the other girl who had wavy red hair. "Uhh, do you know where Raven went?" Gar whispered to the girl. She gave him a weird look. "There's no one hear named Raven, sir," she said. "Oh, yes there is," Gar retorted. She's the one who was dancing up there!" The raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you mean Rhea!" she said. Gar shook his head. "No, I mean Raven! You know? Raven Roth?" "Look, there's no 'Raven Roth' here. Just me and my co-worker Rhea." At that moment, 'Rhea' walked out of the back room and saw Rissa talking to a man with a strange green tint to his skin.

"Rissa, what's going on?" she asked, peering curiously at the man's face. "This guy's looking for a girl named Raven Roth, and as far as I know, there's no Raven working here. Just you and me," Rissa responded. Raven's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked down to the man, who was smiling like an idiot. "Who are you?" she asked, now eye level with him. "I think you know very well who I am, Raven," Gar whispered into her ear. He took off his sunglasses and looked at her with large emerald eyes. "OH MY GOD!" squealed Rissa. "IT'S GAR LOGAN! OMG, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Gar looked fearful because she had yelled, therefore attracting tons of other people. "Gar Logan?" they all asked, looking at the actor. "Heh heh…gotta run!" he said, and sprinted to the door. The last Raven saw, he was running down the street to avoid the mob of people who wanted his autograph. Including Rissa. So, poor Raven was left all alone in the big arcade with nothing to do. "Why in the world would Beast Boy come here?" she asked herself. "And why in the world do these people want his autograph?" She didn't have to wonder for long, because a few minutes later, Rissa walked in with a big dreamy grin on her face. "Where were you?" Raven asked, crossing her arms. "I got his autograph," she said slowly, in a high voice. She sat down on a chair and smiled up at the ceiling. "What is so great about this Gar Logan guy anyway?" Raven asked, sitting on top of the counter. Rissa glared at her. "You've never heard of Gar Logan?" she asked. "Yes and no," Raven muttered. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Rissa asked. Raven shrugged. "Anyway, he's only the biggest break out actor ever! He started acting three years ago and was noted for his green-ness. And plus, he's totally hawt." Raven snorted. "Ha. Somehow, that's really funny when it comes from your mouth, Rissa."

Rissa narrowed her eyes. "Well, Miss Rhea, since no one else is around, do you mind telling me how you 'kind of know him, kind of don't?'" Raven closed her eyes. "Alright, but you can't tell _anyone_ about this, promise?" Rissa nodded. "Promise."

Raven nodded. "Okay, first off, my name's not Rhea Rox. Gar was looking for _me_ when he was talking about Raven Roth, because that's my real name. And the reason I know him, is because we both used to be part of the Teen Titans, before we were banned. The reason I don't know him is because I never knew he would become an actor, and I'm used to him being called Beast Boy." Rissa looked at her wide-eyed and shook her head. "Nuh uh. You're lying," she said. "Want me to prove it?" asked Raven. Rissa nodded. Raven shrugged and reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet and flipping to the pages where the pictures were. She then handed five of them to Rissa so she could look at them.

It took Raven's co-worker five minutes just to look through the pictures, and she kept going back to a particular square one. "Um, Rissa? Can I have my photos back now? It's been like five minutes," Raven asked. Rissa and nodded and handed them back. "Um, Rae? Did you know that that picture was taken?" she asked, pointing to the one she'd been staring at. Raven looked, her eyes wide. "No, I…I didn't," she said, looking at it for a while as Rissa had. The picture was taken somewhere at a battleground where the titans had fought. Beast Boy was standing in the debris, with Raven lying in his grip with her arms around his neck. She was looking up at him with a surprised expression on her face, and he looked down to her with absolute concern.

"I don't remember that," Raven said holding the picture up to her eyes. "Um, there's something written on the back, if that helps," Rissa said. Turning the picture over, Raven read the back.

_Battle with Cinderblock- March 1st, 2005_

_Raven- Unconscious _

_Beast Boy- Wigging out because Rae's unconscious_

_Starfire- Cut really bad_

_Robin- broken foot_

_Cyborg- I so need a recharge._

Beast Boy wigging out because Rae's unconscious? Well, that's a shocker.

"You could've bought those pictures from one of those thrift stores. How do I know you didn't pay someone to take 'em for you?" Rissa asked. Raven rolled her eyes. "You are never satisfied, are you?" she said to her co-worker. She shook her head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven muttered, lifting up the radio with her black magic and then set it down again. "Happy now?" Raven asked, crossing her arms. Rissa just stood there, flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open. "Oh. My. _Goodness_. I have _got_ to call Gabby and tell her about you!" she exclaimed, running to the phone. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Raven shouted, grabbing the phone from her. "You promised that you wouldn't tell _anyone_ about this! You promised!" Rissa looked taken back. "But Raven, y-" "Ahem?" "_Rhea_, you can't expect me not to squeal about something this juicy!"

"YOU PROMISED!" Raven roared, her fists shaking and her eyes turning white. "Rhea, your eyes…" Rissa whispered, pointing shakily at her co-worker. Raven shook her head vigorously, returning to normal, and rubbed her temples. "Sorry, I uh…have some issues," Raven said with a short laugh. "You sure do," Rissa agreed, inching away from her.

The rest of the day was spent in silence between the two girls, especially when things got busy in the arcade after all the people mobbed Gar. "So, uh, you work here, right?" a brown haired guy asked, leaning towards Raven. "Yup," Raven answered simply, fiddling with a Chinese Finger-Trap. (I love those things.) "You got a boyfriend?" "Nope." "Do you want one?" "Sort of." "Will you go out with me?" (I love torturing Raven like this. It's fun.) The Azarathian looked at the guy. His brown hair covered his eyes and completely covered his neck. He had a punky look to him, and an unusual tattoo of an…er…woman on his arm. Raven leaned in and smiled sweetly. "Do I look like the kind of person who would date a guy who would probably just go off and date another girl the next night?" The guy blinked and shook his head murmuring a small 'no.' "Good. I'm afraid I'll have to decline on your offer." "What?" the guy asked. Rissa looked over to Raven and gave her a 'what the heck?' look. "Just goes to show how smart people are these days," Raven said, walking over to the radio and turning it on. To her surprise, 'Invisible' by Clay Aiken was playing, filling her workspace with its soft flow.

_Whatcha doin' tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall_.

Fly on your wall? Beast Boy was a fly once, when she was with Malchior. But that was so long ago.

_Are you really alone? Who's stealing your dreams? Why can't I bring you into my life?_

'Am I really alone?' Raven thought. It sure seemed like she was.

_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?_

If I was invisible; then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable; then I would just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible- wait, I already am.

Meanwhile, back at Gar's home, he too was listening to 'Invisible.' It made him think of what he had tried to make Raven notice him. She never seemed to notice him there. Was that why he had agreed to become an actor? To make Raven see that he was there all along. Yeah, it was. But she didn't even know it was him at the arcade that day. Maybe he really was invisible to the people he loved.

_Saw your face in the crowd. I call out your name- you don't hear a sound. I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make, wish I could read what goes what goes through your mind. Wish you could touch me with the colors of your light. _

_If I was invisible; then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invisible- I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable; then I could just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible- wait, I already am._

You shout, but you don't even see me. Even when I scream out, baby you don't hear me. I am nothing without you. Just a shadow passing through.

If I was invisible; then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invisible I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable; then I would just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible…If I was invisible…If I was invisible…If I was invisible…If I was invisible…

"Rhea! _Rhea!_ Hellooooooo! Wake _up_ already!" "Huh? What? What'd I miss?" Raven asked, snapping out of her trance. Rissa smiled. "After 'Invisible,' you started crying and fell asleep till closing time. Are you okay?" Raven grimaced. "I'm just _peachy,_" she muttered crossly, grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

"I _really_ need to get some air," Gar murmured to himself, turning off the TV. He reached for his car keys, glancing at the 'Sugar Picture' next to them.

The 'Sugar Picture' was taken after he had out like five cups of pure sugar into Raven's tea. It was around the time the titans were banned, and Raven was more gloomy than usual, so given the gift of the prankster that he was, Beast Boy added all that sugar while she wasn't looking, and she went from Ice Queen to Empress Crazy in two minutes flat. Okay, so the sugar didn't make her _crazy-_crazy. More like happy-crazy. Anyway, in the picture, the titans were at the park. Cyborg was giving Robin bunny ears, and Starfire was next to Robin, who clearly had no clue what Cyborg was doing. Raven was sitting on top of a picnic table with a true smile on her face, her eyes in a sexy flaunt. Beast Boy happily sat next to her with his arms around her waist, grinning. Either Raven didn't notice where his arms were, or she just didn't care. Ah, good times. Good times

Gar shook his head and sighed, grabbing the car keys and heading out the door to his Ferrari.

Raven's apartment was at the East End of town, which wasn't far from the arcade, so she would walk. It was cool out tonight, the chilly night air caressing her pale cheeks as she walked. The night was clear, and she was able to see a red glint up ahead. It was some sort of car, and it was going fast, too. With…gas smoke leaking from the engine. Raven inched closer the sidewalk as the car pulled along other side. It was a Ferrari- a nice red one. But the driver was not happy. He was an odd green color. "Jeez, I don't see him in two years, and here he is twice in one day" Raven whispered to herself, walking over to him. "Stupid bloody car! I have it for two freaking years, and what happens? It blows! Stupid car dealer. Stupid stupid stupid…" "Uh, you need any help there Gar?" said a voice.

**I am finally done with da chappie! I think it went rather well, don't you? Well, you can tell me if you like it or not by going and clicking that pretty purple button in the corner. **

**Ooh! Me gots good news! After much, begging, my mom and dad finally let me have my clarinet back. Tomorrow I'm going for the CD player. Evanescence, you shall be mine again!**


	4. My Car Died Again

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated anything. My dad's been doing this thing for college and we only have one computer, so I barely get on anymore. **

**Okay, I'm just saying, this chapter is going to be humorous! So yay for that!**

_Uh, you need any help there Gar?" said a voice. _

"Sure, I guess I could use some- how do you know my name?" Raven blinked. "You're still the same immature green elf I remember. Turn around, you big lug!" Gar turned around, and his face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Raven! Dude, I thought I'd never see you again!" With that, he ran up to Raven and engulfed her in a warm, affectionate hug. "Gar?" Raven asked. "Hmm?" "You're hugging me." "And your point?" Raven raised her eyebrows. "Can you let _go_?" "Uhh, no, not really." "And you can't let go, why?" "'Cause last time I hugged you I didn't see you for four years. What's it next time? Twelve?"

"WHAT!" Raven pulled away and gave him a surprised look. Gar slapped a hand over his mouth. "Pretend you didn't hear that," he said, his voice muffled. Raven gave a short laugh. "Oh…my…Gawd…you just laughed. Is there a memo I didn't get or something, cause last time I saw you, if you laughed, something would go KABOOM!" Gar exclaimed. Raven blushed. "Oh yeah, about that, I kind of destroyed some of my father's domain, and I got some emotions back." Gar looked like he was going to explode with happiness. "YAY!" he squealed, and hugged her again. "Jeez, would you _stop hugging me!_ In case you haven't noticed, I still have the power to smash you into your car's engine," Raven snarled. Gar quickly let go. "Sorry," he said with a small blush. Raven cleared her throat. "So, uh, you need help or not?" she asked slowly, gesturing towards the Ferrari's open hood. "Huh? Oh yeah, I do. The engine practically died on me when I was driving," Gar responded, following the Azarathian to the car. "Well, there's nothing wrong here. Maybe one of the wheels have a kink in it," she muttered, kneeling down to check the wheels. Gar stood behind her with a small smile, thinking briefly. "Ow," he said, rubbing his head.

"What?" Raven asked, turning around and standing up. "I was thinking. You know how it pains me so." Raven snorted. "Oh, you big baby. Do want me to kiss it or something?" Gar smirked. "Actually, a kiss would be nice." "Okay," Raven muttered, leaning towards him. He closed his eyes and waited, only to feel a painful smack on the back of his head. "OWWWWWWWW!" he shrieked, clutching his injury. "That _hurt!_ Your mean, Rae!" "Well, I do what I can," Raven smirked, kneeling down again to check the next tire. "You know, I was kind of looking forward to my offer," Gar complained. "Your just saying that because you're an actor and you can say anything you want," Raven murmured, poking at the wheel.

"Are you saying that me being a celebrity makes absolutely no difference to you?" Gar asked weakly. "Well it took you long enough!" Raven shouted, and turned her head towards the actor. "You may be famous, you're still the same annoying little gnat I remember, _Beast Boy_." Gar puffed out his cheeks and morphed into a kitten, walking up to Raven and rubbing against her leg. "Oho! I found it! Gar, your tire has a hole in it. You didn't kill the engine. All-" Raven looked down to see an adorable green kitten rubbing against her legs, its enormous green eyes staring up at her. "Oh no. There is no way I'm gonna fall for that loveable little kitty act." The kitten kept staring. "Knock it off, Gar!" Still staring. "GAR, I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT FORM RIGHT NOW, I WILL SMACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD! AND I'LL MAKE IT HURT MORE THAN LAST TIME, TOO!" Raven's nostrils were flaring as she spoke. The kitten's eyes widened and it morphed back into human form. "Soooorry. I had no idea you disliked my cat form so much!" Gar said, backing away from Raven. The girl looked taken back. "No, it's not that, it's just…ugh, never mind. Here, I'll blow up your tire with some air. It should get you back home." "Uh, I can take you home, if you want," Gar suggested, shuffling his feet against the ground. Raven looked at him. "Are…are you sure, I mean…the air will have gone out of your tire by then, and…" "It's alright. I don't mind," Gar smiled. Raven closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay. You can take me home," she said, climbing into the car. The actor grinned to himself and got in the driver side, putting the key into the ignition. He swerved onto the road as Raven told him where she rented, and began driving.

"Hey, do you remember this?" the Azarathian asked him, pulling a picture out of her wallet and showing it to him. It was the picture where he had caught her, standing in a pile of debris. 'Cyborg,' he thought. "No, I don't," Gar lied, focusing his eyes onto the road. "Me neither," Raven agreed. "It must have been some sort of blackmail thing. You know how Cyborg used to bribe us with that kind of stuff." Gar nodded. "Yeah, I do. Hey, did you know he's married?" Raven looked at him in awe. "You're, joking." "No, and guess who he's married to?" The girl thought for a moment. "No idea." Gar smirked. "Jinx," he said. "No way," Raven whispered. "Yeah, and they have a daughter, too. Her name's Maggie, and believe me, she is a cell of pure concentrated evil. Tiny, but evil," Gar said truthfully. "Hmmm," Raven murmured.

The two rode in silence for the next few minutes, but after a while, Gar tried to strike up another conversation. "So, uh, how's life at the arcade treating you?" he asked, turning on the heater. Raven grinned slightly. "Well, to tell you the truth, that's the last place I thought I would work at. I'd gotten…let me think…uh, seven other jobs, but I kept blowing stuff up. I kept thinking of you…" she trailed off. "…and the other titans, of course, so I'd get sidetracked, think of a memory, feel sad, and something would explode. It's times like those I'm glad now that I destroyed some of my father's domain. I can feel sadness without there being mayhem and destruction." Gar smiled and took one hand off the steering wheel, and placed it on Raven's. "I'm glad you can feel, somewhat," he added. Raven blinked and looked at the former titan next to her and flashed him a brief smile. "Thanks," she murmured. "Oh, turn here." Gar gripped the steering wheel and turned left, pulling into an apartment complex. "This is where you live?" he asked quizzically, quirking an eyebrow at the low-rate establishment. "Yup," said Raven, climbing out of the car. She looked back at the tire and saw that it was flat again. Leaning down once more, she used her powers to refill the air supply. "I hope you make it back to your place in one piece," she told Gar with a smirk. "Let's hope so," he replied. Raven exhaled a breath of cool night air and walked to her apartment door as her friend pulled out of the complex, and walked inside.

"Well…that was…interesting," Raven thought aloud. "Never knew I'd meet up with him." A ball of fluff rubbed against her leg as she took off her coat. "Hello, Silas," Raven murmured, stepping over the black cat. She walked over to the kitchen area and began to boil some water, and took out a packet of tea. No sooner than she leaned down to stroke Silas's fur was there a knock at the door. "Okay, who's bugging me at ten thirty at night?" she asked Silas. The cat looked up to her with lamp-like green eyes and blinked. Raven shrugged and walked to the door, opening it lightly, surprised at her visitor.

"Um, hey Raven, my tire kind of died on me…"

"Gar!" Raven sputtered. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know this is kind of awkward, but can I spend the night here? My tire's totaled, and uh…it won't fix." Raven blinked a few times and rubbed her temples. "Yeah, you can spend the night. Just…I'll help you tomorrow." Gar smiled graciously. "Thanks, Rae," he said, and stepped inside. "And Gar?" Raven said. "Yeah?" "Just don't _touch_ anything." Gar flinched, drawing his hand away from the glass object he was about to poke. "'Kay. Hey, uh, where are you going?"

Raven looked back. "To bed. I've got work in the morning," she told him. "Ohhhhhh," Gar nodded. "Do you have to go to work every day?" "No, I get off on Sunday. Otherwise…well, you get it." "My agent takes care of everything," Gar said. "I'm sure he does," Raven muttered sarcastically, closing her door to change.

Gar flopped back on the cheap couch and turned on the tiny TV. Flipping through the channels, he noticed Silas walking towards him curiously. "Hey there, kitty," said Gar, stroking the cat's ears. Silas purred and hopped onto the couch, curling up on Gar's lap. The actor looked up at the TV where he saw a man doing a commercial for mopeds. A tall, well-muscled, green man. "Hey! That's me!" Gar squeaked, leaning in to get a better look. Even he had to admit, he did pretty well. 'No wonder I'm mobbed by girls almost everywhere I go,' he thought solemnly.

All of a sudden, Silas jumped off Gar's lap and ran towards Raven's room, whose door had mysteriously creaked open. The tiny bell on the cat's collar jingled loudly as he bounded over to the bedroom door, with Gar chasing after him.

"No! Cat…come back! Rae's gonna shish-ka-bob you if you wake her up!" he whispered, dashing after Silas. "She's gonna…oh no…"

The black cat had already made it deep into its owner's room, its green eyes glowing like the stars. Gar bit his lip, knowing he should honestly get out of there, but then he saw the sleeping girl.

She looked so peaceful, so unmoving and delicate. She was like a beautiful porcelain angel, with a mischievous little cat.

Gar, spellbound by her composed state, walked over to her and started stroking her feathery hair. He smiled serenely to himself, when suddenly, Raven rolled over and clutched his hand. "Don't leave," she whispered. "Don't leave."

Gar couldn't tell whether she was actually saying this to him or dreaming it, but judging from her current state, she was probably dreaming. Even so, Gar leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I won't leave, my Raven. I won't leave."

**WHEEEEEE! Fluff at zee end! A little shorter than I intended, but I thought it was okay. Please review! I have cheese! And everyone looooooves cheese!**


	5. Off to Work

**GAH! Writer's block is EVIL! I'm really sorry for not updating this much, and this time it isn't my dad's school's fault! I mean it, I've been keeping myself up at night trying to get the slightest idea in my head. Really! I've even hit my head on my headboard to get some ideas, but no…it just gives you brain damage. You'd think I'd learn from…never mind. Anyway, I blame my hair color. (BlanchietheBlonde. Hint hint.) Luckily it's not genetics. Well, enough of my blabbing. The last thing I wanna do is bore my readers to death. Well, actually, my new Simple Plan CD is taking my attention away from my work. But honestly, it's AWESOME! (Hugs the CD case to chest) I CAN'T STOP LISTENING! Okay…okay…I'm all right…I can type and listen to Simple Plan at the same time, right?**

**

* * *

**

Raven's alarm clock buzzed loudly in her ears. Her eyelids flickered open and her head turned toward Silas, who was rolled over on his back at the edge of his owner's bed. 'Lazy animal,' she thought, shaking her head. The former titan swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, stretching her arms. That's when she noticed the green heap of fuzz next to her bare feet. "What the-?"

At first, the girl considered picking the green heap that was her past teammate and tossing out the door, but then she decided on letting it sit there and finally realize what a mistake it had made. She just stood there, staring at him, and then finally, the green heap morphed into a muscled human, stretching his arms and blinking. "Ahhhh, I feel good," he said, cracking his neck. "Great. Did you have a nice sleep on my floor?" Raven asked. Gar nodded. "Yeah, actually, I did…oh crap."

Raven nodded with a smirk. "You still don't know the rules. Never go into my room." Gar quirked an eyebrow. "You know, we're not in Titans' Tower anymore," he told her. Raven shrugged. "Oh well. Just don't go into my room."

"But what about the cat?" Gar whined. Raven gave him a look. "Silas is an animal, you numbskull." Then she thought about the animal part. "Oh yeah, you turn into animals, too. Duh." Raven smacked herself on the forehead. Gar smirked. "You've run out of reasons," he said slyly. Raven thought for a moment. "Well, I could always kill you…no, wait, I'll get jailed if I kill a celebrity. Maybe, I can leave him on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. No…he can fly. Alright, I give up." Gar smiled. "I knew it," he said. Raven narrowed her eyes. "Now get out." The actor frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Because I have to change for work. Out."

Gar walked out of Raven's dark colored room and flopped down on the sofa, and began the channel surfing to make up for missing last night. He was just getting comfortable and watching Seinfeld when Raven walked out of her room. She was wearing a purple tube top that came down to her belly button and a black leather skirt that went down to just below her knees, and spit-polished black boots that went up to her shins (You know, it's painful when you land on your shin bone. Still have the bruises from all those years ago). Her long, violet hair was pulled into a loose braid and spilled down her back. Gar's eyes were wide with astonishment, his eyes following girl everywhere she went. "Raven…what happened to you?" he asked. She gave him a funny look. "What do you mean 'what happened to you?'" she asked. "Dude, Rae, you're dressed like a…a stripper!" Gar shrieked. "Gar, that's how _everybody_ dresses here. _Everybody,_" she muttered. "Yeah, she's just the only one that looks good in it," said a voice. Raven and Gar both screamed and hugged each other as Rissa walked into the room. She laughed hysterically at her friend's reaction, and then realized who her friend was hugging. "Oh my goodness," she whispered. "Rhea, YOU'RE HUGGING GAR LOGAN!"

"GAH! I'm hugging someone!" shrieked Raven, pulling herself away from Gar's grasp. "Rhea?" Gar asked, confused at the name. Raven nodded. "Yeah. I'm not Raven anymore, I'm Rhea. Well, to other people, anyway." "Okay, I'm not even going to ask," said Gar turning away and heading for the door. "Gar, you're car's down, remember? I'll have to take you to the nearest repair shop," said Raven, leaning on the counter. "Rhea…you get to take Gar Logan to a REPAIR SHOP!" shrieked Rissa. Gar inched towards Raven a bit. "Does she have…issues?" he whispered. Raven shook her head. "No, she just goes psycho when people have connections to celebrities. And since you're her favorite actor since Brad Pitt, well, you get the picture. Nutcase Rissa."

Suddenly, Raven noticed what time it was and widened her eyes. "Holy jeez, I am going to be dead if I don't get to Arcade. Rissa," said Raven, tossing her a set of keys. "You can take Gar to the repair shop. You know where the car is, and the tow is already hooked up to the back. Thanks, you're a friend. Bye!" With that, Raven ran out the door, and she forgot her coat.

Rissa stood dumbfounded in the foyer, her mouth hanging open. "Well, uh, Rissa? Is it? Can you, uh, take me to the repair shop now, cause see, not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that my manager is going to have my contract and roast it over a fire with chestnuts on the side if I don't get to the studio soon," said Gar, poking Rissa in the shoulder. "Uh huh," she said weakly and walked out the door. Outside, she headed towards a big oak tree, and underneath it was a big something with a tarp over it. The 'something' ended up being a blue Ford Focus, and just as Raven said, had a tow attached to the back. 'So that's where she got her Dell computer,' Gar thought, as Rissa hopped in the car and drove it over to where the Ferrari was. "How did you know that the Ferrari was mine?" he asked. Rissa shrugged. "I guess it's the fact that no one else for two thousand miles owns a Ferrari, aside from you, and no offense on Rhea's part, but she can't afford one of those babies. She can barely afford to stay here." Gar's eyes widened. "She _what_?" Rissa nodded. "Yeah. After the titans were banded, she went looking for jobs and stuff, but she kept blowing things up, and then she rented the apartment, lost all her money, and now she works at the arcade for 16.69 a week like I do." (Is that really how much the arcade people make? Oh well.) Gar was aghast that something like that could happen to Raven. Raven! Of all the people, she just _had_ to be the one who was suffering. "Whoa. I never knew that she would end up like that. Wait…how did you know she was a titan?" he asked. "After you came to the arcade and asked to see Raven, and there was only Rhea, I kind of made her spill the beans after I got your autograph. I know that you were a titan, too, _Beast Boy,_" Rissa smirked. Gar murmured a small 'oh.' "And I saw some of her pictures, too. Including that one when you were holding her above all that debris. Admit it, Gar, you really like Rhea." Gar bit his lip. "Uhh, no?" he said weakly. Rissa continued to stare at him, waiting for the real answer. "Okay, swear you'll never tell anyone. Not even Raven…er…Rhea," he said. Rissa nodded. "Okay, I love her. I always have. Ever since the day we met, she's held a special place in my heart." (Aww.)

_ Flashback _

"So, when's the last member get here?" Beast Boy asked, looking up briefly from his video game. He and Cyborg had only known each other for about an hour, but they were already friends through the bonding of mindless merriment. "Any time," said Robin, who was working on some sort of qualification forms. "Oh, I cannot bare the wait! I must meet this new friend of ours. Tell me, is she an alien or a human?" asked Starfire. There she went with her curiosity of bounds thing. "Uhh," Robin flipped through some of the papers. "It's says here that she's half demon. Hmm, we'd better be careful around her." Beast Boy's eyes widened. A female half-demon? This was going to be scary. What if she zapped them all to the unspeakable place and tortured them all to death? Beast Boy couldn't concentrate on the video game any more. He was too concerned about his well being to play anything. Soon, there was a loud 'dong' from the foyer, signaling that the evil half spawn was here. "OUR FRIEND HAS ARRIVED!" Starfire squealed, and flew off the couch to the door, caught up in the excitement. The others got up and reluctantly followed the Tamaranian to the door.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized and soft monotone voice. "My powers went haywire and wouldn't even let me fly. Takes a while to walk."

Beast Boy's gaped as he laid eyes on the violet haired beauty who stood before him. She didn't look like a demon- she looked more like a Goth if anything else. The girl had amethyst colored hair and eyes, and wore a black long-sleeved leotard with a hooded blue cloak. Her feet sat in a pair of navy blue boots, and a jeweled belt was strapped around her waist. There was also an unusual ruby colored gem on her forehead, contrasting from her abnormally grey skin. Robin stepped forward. "Welcome to the titans, uh…" "Raven. My name's Raven." "Raven. Right. Anyway, I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." Robin pointed each one of them out as he said their names. Raven nodded and stepped inside, looking around for a moment and then walking down the hall to her room, and how she knew automatically where it was, I'll never know. She stayed in her room for most of the day, until Beast Boy dared to ask her to come to dinner.

"Hey…Raven? Are you in there?" he asked, rapping on the door. He heard the faint sound of someone moving around, and then the door opened slightly. Raven's eyes held a distant expression, and her hood was over her head, casting eerie shadows across her face. "Yes?" she asked in an almost irritated tone. "Uh, we're going out for pizza, and, we need to get going, so, yeah," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Raven nodded, not saying a word, coming out of her room, shutting the door and walking down the hall, her cloak trailing behind her. Beast Boy blinked and stared at her until she disappeared, and then followed her out to their teammates.

_ End Flashback _

Rissa's mouth hung open for a moment. "You really love her, don't you?" Gar rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, that's what I just got done telling you." The girl beside him blushed. "Blonde moment," she muttered, hooking the Ferrari up to the Focus with the tow. "Now come on. Rhea can cover for me for at least an hour, but that's it. Although…" she thought for a moment. "The repair shop _is_ only a block away from the arcade, but still."

Gar looked at her quizzically. "Are you really a red head?" he asked. Rissa shook her head. "No, I'm a blonde. Dyed it last year." Gar nodded. "I thought so," he said, and climbed into the Focus. It only took about five minutes to get to the repair shop, as Rissa had mentioned in the car, but the tire replacement took about twenty minutes. As he looked across the road to the arcade, he saw something that he never thought he'd see again.

_ Raven's POV _

I was walking to work like any other normal day, dressed in my 'stripper outfit' as Gar had said. As I briefly looked at myself in a store window, I realized that he was right. Now, I wished I had worn my coat to conceal some of the skin. I was just about to walk inside the arcade when I heard a familiar voice. "Well well well…Raven, I didn't expect to see you here." I whirled my head around, and came face to face with none other than Adonis. He came out of the shadows slowly, a smirk creeping up his face like a snake up a tree. "I didn't expect to see you here either." My eyes darted to his chest, where it was all muscle. "Did you steal your washboard stomach too?" I asked. Adonis growled seductively in his throat. "Nope. They ain't fake this time, beautiful." Without a moment to spare, Adonis walked towards me with a corrupted smile on his face. "You know, babe, you've grown a lot in these past years. You're more of a woman than I'd ever thought you'd be," he hissed, grabbing my wrists. Those last statements made me explode. Rage encasing my body like a stone, I screamed my three magic words at the sky and blew the muscle man square into the wall. As I turned to run, I didn't notice Adonis lunge after me, grabbing my waist and pulling me down. And as a last resort, I screamed.

_ BB's POV_

That scream. It was Raven's scream. My ears perked up at her voice and I watched at bulky figure drag her down the alley. My eyes widened, and I became furious and enraged. Leaving the car and Rissa at the repair shop, I darted through the traffic and burst into the alleyway, where I found Adonis and an unconscious Raven.

"YOU MONSTER!" I shrieked. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Adonis smirked at his own handiwork, standing next to Raven, who had collapsed in the corner of the alley, her shoulders limp and weak. Her face wore no expression, as it normally had, but she looked more like a ghost now. Her arms and legs her covered in scratches and bruises, some places more bloody than others, and her chakra was pitch black, something I really didn't want to see.

Morphing into a rhino, I ran at Adonis and pushed him into the wall, the horn on my head colliding with his chest. Adonis yelped in pain and pitched forward, clutching his stomach. "Stay away from her," I whispered dangerously to Adonis, kneeling down next to Raven, scooping up her body in bridal style, and dashing out of the alleyway.

I ran to the other side and ordered the repair guy to call an ambulance, praying to God that he would let her live. I didn't notice Rissa beside me with a wide-eyed expression, and I definitely didn't notice to other people behind me either. Those two people were best friends of mine, and as I later found out, were going to be husband and wife.

"Friend Beast Boy?" one of the voices asked. Through my tear-clouded vision, I turned around to come face to face with Starfire, her hands clasped to her chest, just what she would have done two years ago. "Star?" I asked. I turned to the other figure. "Robin?" They bother nodded, making me smile slightly, and then I turned my face down to Raven. "So…did you come to get Adonis?" I asked. "Yeah," said Robin, looking towards the alleyway. "I suppose he's the one who did this to that girl?" he asked. I nodded, and then gave him a confused look. "Don't you know who she is?" I asked. Robin shook his head, and Starfire leaned in for a closer look. "It is Friend Raven!" she exclaimed, her bubbly smile back on her face. "Raven!" Robin asked, looking down at her. I nodded. Then, I thought of something. "Hey, how did you know that Adonis did this to her?" I asked. Robin bit his lip. "He's been in and out of jail a lot. He's a registered rapist. If he didn't rape them, he'd beat them to death. Or both, depending on who it was."

My eyes widened fearfully, as I looked down at the girl I loved once again. She had her hand clutched over her stomach, and her teeth were now gritted together angrily. "No…" I murmured. "NO! She's not…she just can't be…" I stopped, tears running rapidly down my face like water in a downhill river.

"Dick," Starfire whispered. "I suggest we capture Adonis before he escapes _again_." Robin nodded, and put a hand on my shoulder, leaving to take the terrible man away.


	6. The Hospital Visit

**Thanks to the two people who took the time to review!**

**Steve-Racer- I never said that Adonis was alive, now did I? (Smirks evilly) Then again, I didn't say he was dead, either.**

**Outthere101- Thanks for liking the story! And by the way, it takes me so long to update cuz I have bad cases of writers block right now and whenever I have an idea, my dad's hogging the computer with his blasted school work. I hate Penn College. They give fathers too much homework.**

**

* * *

**

_ Raven's POV _

My eyes flickered open to the soft hum of a rumbling heater, waking me up from my brief slumber. Then, I felt something. Something weird. Whipping up in bed, I realized that I wasn't at home or even in a friend's house- I was in the hospital. "What…what happened. Why am I in here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Fingering lightly at the cotton-white sheets on my bed, I looked around the room. It was then I noticed Gar's green, slumped figure in the back of the room. He was obviously sleeping, judging from the loud snores emitting from his mouth.

I tried to move, but…there were wires attached to my hands and face, and one on my stomach, along with a breathing mask. It was a wonder that the mask didn't come off of my face after I sat up. Moments later, the door to the room opened, and in walked two people. One had ruby red hair and striking green eyes, but the other had jet black hair and cool blue eyes. "Raven?" the red-haired person asked in a high voice. Suddenly, I came to my senses. "St-Starfire?" I asked weakly, shielding my eyes from the immense brightness that had suddenly coated the room. I leaned back on the bed and propped myself up with my elbow for support. "Raven! You remember!" the woman said, who was really Starfire. "Oh, good. And let me guess…Robin," I said. The black haired man nodded. "Yup. Well, actually, it's Dick now, but that's what Kori always calls me." "Star's human name, right?" I asked. They both nodded. Then, I noticed the glimmering ring on Kori's finger. "Are you guys getting-?" "YES!" Kori shouted happily. "I am elated that Dick has asked for my hand in marriage. I believe the wedding will be…two months from now."

I smiled at the happy couple and looked over to Gar, who was still in a deep sleep. "Yeesh, how long can one guy sleep?" I asked. Dick frowned. "He's done more than you know, Raven. After that little thing with Adonis, he was doing literally everything to take care of you."

Adonis. "Did muscle man ever survive? I saw the bit with Gar turning in a rhino, but that's about it," I said. Kori cocked her head. "He's in…let me think…intensive care over at the jail's clinic. They don't expect him to live, really, but at this point, anything's possible." I sighed. Well, he deserved it. When's a villain always a villain.

"Speaking of which," said Dick. "Did he do anything to you?" I looked up. "Come again?" "After the titans were banned, we found that Adonis was a registered rapist, so we wanted to make sure nothing _happened_." I shook my head. "No, not that I know of." Dick nodded. "Okay, but as you've noticed, we've already taken some tests." He gestured to the wires attached to my face, hands, and stomach. I poked at my breathing mask. "What's this for?" I asked. "You couldn't breathe for a couple hours, so we had to give you some help. You can take it off now, if you want," said Kori (I wonder if it's hard to talk with those things on your face the whole time). A couple seconds later, Gar woke up, and we all heard him. "TAKE THE TOFU I'M INNOCENT!" he shouted, his eyes wide and in a daze. "GAR!" I shouted. Kori walked over to the green actor and slapped him on the back of the head. "What? Huh? Okay, I'm awake. Hiya, Raven! You feeling alright?" he asked, as if he hadn't been screaming about tofu thirty seconds before. "I'm feeling better, actually. So, I hear you went to great lengths to help little old me," I said. Gar shifted his eyes. "Yeeeah," he murmured. Again, the room's door opened, but this time, three people walked in. "Hey Gar, wuzzup?" said an Afro-American voice. "Vic!" shouted Gar. "Dude, you made it!" 'Vic' nodded. "Hey, when I heard that one of my teammates was in the hospital, I had to stop by," he said. "Cyborg?" I asked, blinking. "Hey, Raven!" he said. The woman next to him leaned down and picked up the child next to her feet. "Hello, Raven," she said softly, with a smile. "You feeling better?" I nodded. "Yes, I am. Jinx, right?" "Call me Jen," she said. "Oh, and this is Maggie." The little girl in her arms buried her head into her mother's shoulder. She had pink cat-like eyes and pale skin, and brown curly hair that was pulled up into two pony-tails at the top of her head (kin of like Bumblebee's hair style). Jinx hadn't changed much, except that her hair was straight and wavy instead of high above her ears. Cyborg, or Vic, had had surgery to cover up his metallic parts.

"Soooo…I take it you betrayed Brother Blood?" I asked Jen (Jinx). She smirked. "Yep, and he still has no idea that I tricked him. Head injuries do a number on a guy like him." "Head injuries?" I asked. "Trust me," said Vic. "You _do not_ want to know." "I wasn't going to ask," I responded, sinking deep into my covers.

"Um, excuse my interruption," said a voice. "But I'm afraid you'll have to leave. I have to run some tests on Miss Roth again." It was a lady doctor's voice. I looked up and saw a skinny woman enter the room. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders and was tied up into a ponytail. Her navy blue eyes were soft and dark, gazing upon each of the people present in the room. "Uh, you have to run more tests?" asked Gar, standing up and rubbing his eyes. The lady doctor nodded and looked towards the door as everyone filed out. Gar looked back at me with a flicker of concern in his eyes, lingering in the room for a moment or two.

"Miss Roth," the doctor began. "I see you are recovering quite nicely. I trust that you are aware of what happened to yourself?" I nodded, recalling the tale. "Good. Now, uh, you are fine, on the outside, aside from some cuts that we've bandaged up, but it's this inside of you that we're worried about," said Dr. Samuels (Well, it said so on the name tag). I thought for a moment. "You mean because Adonis was a…" "Yes." "Honestly, nothing happened to me that I wasn't aware of," I said truthfully. "I realize that," Dr. Samuels murmured. "But this has happened before, so we'll have to take a scan, just to be safe." With that, she connected the end of the wire on my stomach with this machine, which scanned the inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of what the outcome would be. After five minutes, Dr. Samuels stopped the machine. "You can open your eyes now," she told me, and I did. "Look at the screen."

I looked at the screen, and there was nothing there. "So…I'm okay?" I asked. The lady doctor nodded. "Yep, you're fine."

"You hear that? She's okay!" whispered a strangely loud voice. Dr. Samuels walked over to the door and opened it, six people falling into the room as a result. "WHAT!" Vic shouted. "Gar made me do it. He's crazy, I tell ya. He's so obsessed with knowing that Raven's okay that he forced me to use my robot half to listen to your conversation so please to don't hurt me!"

We all turned to face Gar. "Heh, well uh…see, I was kind of worried, and you know with the animal instincts and all…" he trailed off. I stared at him for a while. I didn't glare of scowl like I usually would, but just stared.

Dr. Samuels looked at her watch and widened her eyes. "Oh my. I'm ten minutes late to take care of another patient. Good bye and good luck, Miss Roth," she said, rushing out of the room. Vic watched the doctor run off and smirked. "And we're just gonna leave you two alone now," he said, and pushed everyone else out of the room, leaving Gar and me. Alone.

"Soooo…how're ya feelin?'" Gar asked. "Fine, thank you," I responded, crossing my legs on my bed. We were silent for a while, and then I spoke up. "What was that for?" Gar looked at me strangely. "What was what for?" he asked. "You wanting to know if I was okay," I said. "Oh yeah. That." More silence.

"I'm waiting," I said, standing up and crossing my arms. "Fine," Gar said, walking up to me. Before I knew it, he had his arms around me and placed his lips firmly on mine. At first, I was tense, but then I melted like butter. After a while, he pulled away. "I did that because I couldn't see you hurt." He tightened his grip on my shoulders. "I did that because I needed to know if you'd be okay." He smoothed a strand of violet hair away from my forehead. "I did that because I love you."

I gasped in surprise and flung my arms around his shoulders, kissing lightly on the lips, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was glad that nothing was blowing up, or someone would run into the room and ruin our moment for sure. And that moment was bliss.

* * *

**Aw, how cute. Fluff galore! I love it all! Please review and be nice!**


	7. Gar's Agent

**YAY! I got some reviews! Let me respond to all you wonderful people!**

**Tidiku- Yay! I get an 8/10! Ahem…thank you for liking the story! **

**Steve-Racer- Ah, don't worry…there's plenty more of the story coming. It would have been dumb on my part to end the story so soon.**

**KidFlashisHot- Here's your update! (You think my story's awesome? YAYNESS!)**

**animegoddess12345- Sorry for not updating as much…things are pretty hectic. Don't worry, you didn't offend me or my dad. Glad you like the ficcy!**

**DarkSoulEmpress- You passed out from all the fluff? lol! Here's zee update!**

**dancingirl3- YAY! FLUFF GALORE! (starts dancing around) Glad you like it, here's the update!**

**BlackGothFaerie- Yeah, I liked the end of da last chappie, too. You is very hyper right now. (starts bouncing up and down.)**

**Trafinia- My story rocks? (squealz) THANK YOOOOOOOOOU! BBxRae fluff is so awesome, is it not? YEAH IT IS! And cool penname, by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Beast Boy and Raven would have more moments. Lots more.**

**

* * *

**

_ Raven's POV _

We broke apart from each other gasping for breath, and a grin spread across my face. "I love you," I said softly, not taking my arms from around his neck. Gar smiled. "I love you too," he responded, stroking my cheek with his hand. "I have for a long time." We sat down on my hospital bed.

I raised my eyebrows. "How long?" I asked. Gar laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Long enough to know that I should have told you when I had the chance," he responded. "Oh really? When was that chance?" I wondered. He sighed. "Two years ago, when the titans were banned. I couldn't get you off my mind after that, I felt so _stupid_ for not telling you the truth. Then I took up acting, and that kind of got my mind going other places, you know? But I still felt so…so empty…" he paused. "Until now."

I gasped and smiled at him, feeling him nuzzle my neck. I rested my head on his should and sighed, wrapping my arms around his chest. "I've missed you so much," I murmured, closing my eyes. Gar's hand stroked my hair. "So have I," he whispered. I let out a small yawn and drifted into a dream-like state, and soon I was asleep all together.

_ Gar's POV _

I smiled at her as she slipped into her slumber. She looked like an angel laying there, not a flaw in the world. I don't know how long I sat on the side of Raven's bed, but I too was falling asleep. I guess I was in some sort of a daze. But I snapped out of my daze as I heard the raucous buzz of my cell phone. "GAH!" I screamed, jumping up and searching my pockets. I found the phone in my back pocket, and flipped it open, glancing quickly at Raven to make sure she had not waken up, which she hadn't. "_Hello?_" I hissed, my eyelid twitching. "Gawr, whey're da heck are ya's? We've waitin' foreva fir you ta come back to da studio, but noooooooo. You have to be awf some wheres doin' whateva ya feel like." I rolled my eyes. "Lenny, I was just visiting a friend. She was hospitalized yesterday," I said. "Oh yee-ah, that's real great Gawr, just great. Cuz you just missed and oppa-tunity to do a movie down in ole Joyzey! Luckily I got ya booked for an audition so I ain't as 'orrible as it seems, eh?" Lenny said (I love that accent). "Jersey?" I asked. "As in New Jersey? What's so great about _that_ place?" I could hear Lenny cracking on the other line.

"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT DAT PLACE? I'LL TELL YA WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT DAT PLACE, GAWR. DA CASINOS! DEE OCEAN! DA VIEWS! DA PEOPLE! BON JOVI'S DOWN IN JOYZEY FIR GOD'S SAKE! DON'T EVA TELL ME THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT JOYZEY!" Lenny screamed into the phone. His voice was so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Okay okay," I shouted. "Jersey's awesome, I'll go! Ya happy now?" I could almost picture my agent's smirk as he answered on the other line. "I'm very happy, Gawr. You've made ole Lenny very happy."

I sighed. "Sooo…you got directions for me?" I asked. "No Gawr, you just come to the studio like ya usually do and ya take da touwr bus," Lenny replied. "And be here in 0-5 minutes, cause dis here's a big roll, and we aren't gonna let anyone else take it, awr we, Gawr?" I shook my head. "No, Lenny, we're not." "Good. Now get that green behind of yours down here pronto!" "I thought you just said be there five minutes!" I yelled. "FORGET WHAT I SAID!" Lenny yelled back. "JUST GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

With that, we ended our conversation. Lenny may be good at getting me all of my acting jobs, but he sure is confusing. Well, as long as he can't fire me…

I looked over to Raven's sleeping figure, knowing that the next time she woke up, I wouldn't be there at her bedside. Dr. Samuels might be there doing who knows what, or someone else would be keeping watch, but I wouldn't be there. I walked over to her bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead as I had done a couple of days before, and walked reluctantly out the door.

* * *

**Okay, here's the translations to Lenny's wacko talk:**

**Gawr- Gar touwr- tour awr- are Joyzey- Jersey oppa-tunity- opportunity **

**whateva- whatever foreva- forever yee-ah- yeeeeeah awf- off whey're- where**

**I hope you can figure the rest of them out.**

**

* * *

**

** I am so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating much. WRITER'S BLOCK HAS CURSED ME FOR SOME REASON! Why? Dunno. If you peeps have any suggestions for the story, it would be greatly appreciated.  
My shortest chapter yet. Please review!**


	8. Talkin'

**Helloooooo, everyone. Welcome to chapter eight. **

**Steve-racer- Haha, I like the crazy fangirl thing. I also like your idea of Cyborg knocking some sense into him, and I've got a plan brewing in my head for that one (cackles).**

**BlackGothFaerie- Here's your update!**

**This chapter might get published faster than the other ones because I'm home sick with the Chicken Pox. AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! They be itchy.**

**

* * *

**

_Raven's _POV

"Ughhh…Gar?"

My eyes flickered open for a moment. Nobody was there. I was alone again. Well, not for long, anyway.

"Hey Raven," said a soft voice. I looked over to the door and saw Vic and Jen walk in, along with, of course, Maggie. "Hello," I said casually, pressing a button on a remote that was connected to the hospital bed, propping up my head (Man, those remote things are fun, are they not?). "You feeling any better?" asked Vic asked with concern. "Oh yes! In fact, I think that my sudden health will allow me to go back to work tomorrow and dance my heart out in front of tons of screaming people!" I squealed sarcastically. "Really?" Vic asked in amazement, totally oblivious to my sarcasm. "Vic, honey, she was being sarcastic," Jen said to her husband, grinning slightly. Vic's face flushed with embarrassment. "I KNEW THAT!" he shouted. "Daddy, you did not know dat," Maggie told her father, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Raven grinned inwardly. "Don't worry, I do feel better. Just…not well enough to dance my heart out." Then something hit me. "Uh, does anyone know where Gar is?"

Jen and Vic exchanged glances. "Uhhhh…"

"He went to New Jersey," said Dick, walking into the room hand in hand with Kori. "New _where?_" I yelled, her eyes wide. "New Jersey," Dick repeated. "But he…I…huh?" I stammered. "Does anyone _else_ know about this?" All of the adults began whistling. Maggie just sat on the floor and looked at her parents. "Alright," I growled. "I want someone in this room, sans Maggie, to tell me what is going on."

Kori started. "Well, Raven, he apparently got a call from his agent-" "Lenny!" Maggie finished. Kori nodded. "And he said that he needed Gar to come back to New Jersey and do some movie. He told us to tell you that he loves you." "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Dick and Vic (whoa…it rhymes!) said rather loudly, clasping their hands together Starfire style. Jen, Kori, and Maggie giggled. "Thanks, Kori," I said gratefully. I turned to the guys. "Your comment was not needed, but thank you for enlightening us." "All in a day's work!" Vic saluted us.

Soon, Dr. Samuels stepped into the room. "Miss Roth, I believe you are well enough to go home now."

"THANK YOU!" I shouted to the sky.

"…But you'd better take off work for a couple of weeks…"

My face fell. I _had_ to go to work. How else was I going to pay for the apartment? Rrrrr…its times like these that I _really_ wish that I was filthy stinking rich like a friend of mine.

I got up slowly and trudged into the bathroom that was connected to the hospital room and changed into my regular clothes. I folded up the hospital gown that I was wearing and set it on my bed.

"Do you have anyone to take you home?" asked Kori as I headed out the door. I stopped and thought for a moment. I didn't have the patience (of the strength, for that matter) to tell my teammate where I lived. I could only think of one person…

"YOU WERE WHERE?" shrieked Rissa, her fingernails grinding into the steering wheel. "I told you," I said in an annoyed tone. "I was in the hospital. Don't go all wacko on me." "Ooh, I have all the reason to go wacko on you," she muttered. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" "I realize that," I said, irritated. "But I'm sort of better now." "Key words 'sort of,'" Rissa growled. "Yeah, it was pretty boring there." "I could imagine." "Uh huh. But then, I had a very…interesting moment…" Raven grinned dreamily and sighed. "What?" asked Rissa. Raven sighed again. "Oh, it's nothing, really," she murmured. "Ooh, yes it is! You've struck my interests. You have to tell me now!"

Raven muttered something under her breath that Rissa could here, but she could have sworn she heard Gar's name. "Rae? Can you speak up? Couldn't hear you."

Raven muttered yet another undeterminable sentence.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Rissa screeched. "I STIIIIIIIILL CANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"GAR KISSED ME, HAPPY NOW?"

"HE _WHAT_?"

Rissa slammed on the brakes. "Dude!" she said and grinned. "Yeah, I know," Raven said calmly. She smiled widely. Her expression fell. "But…uh…you might want to get back on the road now?"

Rissa turned around to see at least six other cars behind her, all of the drivers beeping their horns at her. "YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW!" Rissa screeched, leaning out of her window and shaking her fist at the people.

"Personally, I can't blame them," Raven shrugged. Rissa gave her a look. "Thank you for being do supportive, dear co-worker." Raven smiled. "Welcome!"

_Somewhere with Vic and Jen_

"Jen, did you see the look on her face?" Vic asked his wife. Jen sat intently by the fireplace with Maggie in her lap. She looked up for a moment. "You saw it too?" she mused. Vic nodded. "Yeah, Kori and Dick probably saw it as well." Jen pushed a strand of bubblegum-pink hair out of her face. "Well, she _did_ only see him for a couple of hours. Then he runs off to do his movie and just…leaves her. I mean…he didn't even say goodbye (or did he?)!"

Vic nodded. "That's not like Gar. It must have been a really special movie for him to run off like that." There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenny?" Vic asked, letting his wife's name drag. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Jen responded. "Can me and Mags go to the arcade tomorrow?"

Jen snorted. "No way. You'd probably be teaching her methods to all of the M rated games." Vic got down on his knees. "But PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? I'll be real good!" Jen couldn't help but laugh. Her own husband, Cyborg, from the Teen Titans was practically _begging_ her to let him take their own daughter to the arcade. I'm sorry, but that is _really_ sad.

"Fine," Jen said between giggles. "You're lucky you're cute, because otherwise there would be no arcade." "AW, THANK YOU JEN!" Vic jumped up and kissed her cheek, and then was back down on the floor, bowing to his wife and repeating the phrase 'I am not worthy' over and over again.

_The Next Day- Cyborg's POV_

"Whoa."

Maggie and I were both in awe at all of the flashing lights and different kinds of video games. There was the DDR machine in the corner of the arcade, almost it had a sanctuary totally to itself. There was air hockey, skee ball, pinball machines, wheel of fortune, a batting cage game, virtual reality, shooting games, skateboarding, water skiing, racing, and even more to count. It was everything imaginable for an arcade.

Suddenly, someone caught my eye. She looked familiar- wavy red hair and brown eyes...kind of like the girl who gave Raven a ride home yesterday. She stood behind the counter with a bored expression on her face. I walked up to the counter to ask her a few questions, but she was faster.

"Hey, you look like the guy who was visiting Rhea weren't you? You were with the woman with the pink hair?" I gave her a weird look. Who the heck was 'Rhea?' The girl noticed my look and immediately corrected herself. "_Raven._ You're the guy who was visiting _Raven_. Sorry, I forgot that not _all_ of her friends know her as Rhea."

"She renamed herself?" I asked in confusion. The girl shrugged. "Appears so. Oh, and by the way, my name's Rissa." Rissa stuck her hand out to shake. I shook her hand and introduced myself, and asked her how she knew Raven. "Uh, Vic?" she said in a hushed tone. "Everyone around here knows her as Rhea, so…" "Oh…right," I murmured. "Okay, so how do you know _Rhea_?"

Rissa leaned back. "She and I work together. She's taking the day off to recuperate from her tragic incident." "So you've heard already?" I asked. "Word travels fast around here. You'd be surprised. One thing that I've noticed in Rhea is that she is very…morbid since her hospital visit. I called her this morning and she spoke to me in this icy, emotionless tone that was really un-Rhea."

I smirked. "Yep, that's the Raven we all used to know. Kind of creepy, but we still love her (don't take that the wrong way). It's probably because Gar took off for New Jersey to do something with his acting and its got her all depressed. But, you know, who can blame her?" "Yeah!" Rissa agreed. "After Gar kissed her and all, and-" "GAR KISSED RAE?" I shrieked. Suddenly, all was silent and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Rissa slunk down beneath the counter so no one could see her. I finally realized that I had shouted out that little bit of information, and mentally slapped myself. After a good five minutes of staring, everyone went back to their own business, but I still felt their eyes on me. After a few more moments, Rissa reappeared from her 'hiding spot' and folded her arms. "You shouldn't have said that," she said calmly. I nodded grimly. "And yet, I already did."

I looked down to Maggie who looked like she was pretty much bored to death. "Sorry Mags," I said, and sat her on my shoulders. "It's okay daddy," she said softly. "Can we play games now?" I grinned. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT!" I shouted, Mags and I went off to play the video games.

* * *

**Well, that's it till next time. Please review.**

**BUT READ THIS FIRST!**

**Are you a Star/Rob shipper? Do you want their relationship to be more and MORE obvious? Well, if you haven't heard, one of the new episodes that hasn't aired around here (or has it?) is called 'Stranded' and it features the Star/Rob relationship. Want proof of this amazing phenomenon? Go to 'Google' (or any search engine) and type in 'Teen Titans,' and when the results come in, go to World's Finest: Teen Titans. Click on 'reviews' and go to Season four, and click on 'Stranded.' There's a lot of Star/Robin clips and sometimes a sound clip if you're lucky. Trust me, it's better than it sounds.**


	9. DIE TERRA!

**Oh man, I am so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like, a month. I'm sure you all demand an explanation, so here it is. My dad's computer is gay, quite frankly, and we tried to get it fixed but that took like two weeks, and in the end we had to get a new computer, and all my fanfiction stuff was saved on the gay computer so now I have no idea what I'm doing (pant pant) Okay, I'm finished. But the cool thing about this computer is that I can listen to British radio, and I'm all the way in P.A. (heh. I rhymed.) Okay, NOW I'm finished.**

**DarkSoulEmpress- SPLEE!**

**Ravenfairie- I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to update more.**

**Darkest Midnight- I'm sorry about telling you about that website so please don't kill meeeeeeee! (cowers in fear) lol. Sorry bout that…**

**Steve-Racer- Yeah, that was kind of confusing with switching from normal POV to Vic's POV, now that I think about it. **

**BlackGothFaerie- I LOVE your idea! And it does NOT suck. I've got an idea that ties in with your idea (cackles). Here's your update, long as it took.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Lenny!**

"Okay!" Gar shouted out of breath, running into the studio. "I'm here!" The rest of the crew looked up for a moment before returning to their own business. Lenny, who was talking to one of the other actors, turned his attention to Gar.

Lenny was a short round man with a canary yellow business suit and a blonde mustache (think of Matilda's father. Short, round, and mustachio.) "Gawr, I'm glad you got here so fast," he said. Gar, trying to catch his breath, just nodded. "As you know," Lenny began. "We still needed to find an actress that you have as a girlfriend in this movie. Lucky for us, we found one. The producer what's-his-name was down in this underground lair…don't ask me how he got there…but he found a statue of this woman and 'accidentally' dropped this blue serum on her and…to make a long story short, Gawr, MEET YOUR CO-STAWR!"

Lenny moved away to reveal a skinny blonde-haired girl. She had abnormally large blue eyes and seemed a bit small for her age. Gar recognized her immediately.

"TERRA!" he shrieked.

He literally jumped out his skin in shock. It was strange…he was happy to see her, and then he wasn't. He knew that it was because that he had almost kissed her on the Ferris wheel the night the other titans were attacked, and that he had had a major crush on her before she went to Slade.

Somehow, the people had been able to get that neurological metal suit out of Terra's skin, and it was replaced with blue jeans and a red muscle shirt. Her long blonde hair had been cut to her shoulders, and it fanned out slightly.

"Beast Boy!" Terra said gleefully, a smile lighting up her face. "How long has it been? Too long, in my opinion."

"Ha ha, yeah," Gar said in a false-happy voice. 'Not long enough, if you ask me,' he thought. He knew that she still thought that they were together…but they weren't.

"Oh, so you two know each other? Great! Now, where did I put those stupid scripts?" Lenny asked himself, walking off.

Terra smiled. "I suppose that your wondering how I got here, huh?" she said, tucking her hands behind her back. "Uh, no, not especially," Gar said, thinking out loud. Terra raised her eyebrows and her grin vanished. "Oh…well…"

"So…you're gonna be my girlfriend in this movie," Gar said, trying to sound a little disgusted. Terra's smile returned at full force. "Yeah, I know! Isn't it great?" she exclaimed. _'ISN'T IT GREEEEEEEEEEEAT?'_ Gar mocked in his mind. _'Oh, give me a break.'_

"Oh yeah! Ha ha! Great…"

"I FOUND THE SCRIPTS!" screeched Lenny. "BOOM BABY!" He came forward and shoved the scripts into the two actors' hands. "Um, Lenny?" Gar said slowly. "I already have the script."

Lenny waved it off. "Eh, now you have a new one. Look over it, we'll discuss it, and for God's sake, don't get attached to Terra."

"WHAT!" Terra and Gar screamed in unison. "Why would I get attached to her?" Gar shrieked. "YEAH, why wou- HEY!"

"Whoa, kids, slow down. Now, obviously, you two know each other very well, and this here movie might bring you guys closer together. Cause in the end you get married as you know very well, a-"

"WE GET _WHAT_?" Gar boomed, clenching his fists together. Lenny shrank back. "Yeah, um, I thought you knew…"

"Gar," Terra said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Gar shook his shoulder free of her grip and glared at Lenny. "She doesn't even know how to act!" he protested. But then he remembered. _Slade._

Lenny grinned. "Oh contraire! Terra, do Spongebob!" "I'M READY!" she squeaked, sounding nothing like Spongebob. Gar raised an eyebrow. "Umm…"

"See? She's pure GOLD! Terra's gonna make us millionaires!"

"We're ALREADY millionaires," Gar pointed out.

Lenny shrugged. "Hey, we already hired her! No go rehearse."

Gar spoke up. "But I-" "REHEARSE!" Lenny shouted, ushering Gar and Terra into one of changing rooms on the set. (Please bear with me, I have no clue how this acting/movie stuff works.)

"Now you kids have fun!" Lenny called, slamming the door behind him.

"ARGH!" Gar screamed, tripping over a box of wigs. "WE CAN BARELY WALK IN HERE! THANKS FOR NOTHING, LEN!"

He slammed his hand on the door.

The room itself...err…

It looked pretty much like a living room in someone's house- the floor covered in carpeting, a couch against the wall, a little TV in the corner, a make-up stand near the door, and a Macintosh computer in the back. But…there was one BIG difference. Dozens…no hundreds…no THOUSANDS of boxes of clothes, props, wigs, make-up, hair dye (it could happen!), scripts from previous movies, and God knows what else practically engulfed the tiny changing room. It was a mystery how any of this could even fit in there. There were feather boas strewn across the small TV, and all you could really see was the antenna. There were three boxes of clothes dumped all over the couch, a sequin shirt and matching pants covering the monitor of the Macintosh computer, and dried out nail polish and lipstick all over the make-up stand. Danger Zone.

"Oh, come on," Terra protested, trying her best to sit on a two-legged bar stool and not topple over. "It's not that bad." "Not that _bad?_" Gar asked in disbelief, gesturing at all the clutter. "This is like…biohazard or something!" Terra rolled her eyes. "It looks like your room back at Titans' Tower," she pointed out.

Gar froze. "Please don't bring up the tower," he muttered. "Bad memories?" Terra asked. Gar shrugged. "In a conceited sort of way, yeah."

It was at that point that Terra finally lost control of the two-legged bar stool and fell into a second box of wigs.

"Stupid chair!" she yelled, kicking one of the legs. "How's anyone supposed to sit on it?"

Gar raised an eyebrow. "It has two legs. I don't think it's for sitting anymore."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Terra asked in frustration, trying to clear a spot on the floor.

"THE CHAIR HAS ONLY TWO FRIGGING LEGS!" Gar yelled.

Terra stared at the chair again. "Oh yeah. I KNEW THAT! Ooh, look at this!"

She had reached into the box of wigs and pulled out a purple one. It had no bangs, but a widow's peak instead. The hair was curved in such a way at the bottom that it looked like wings. Raven's hair. Wait…Raven's hair?

"Hahaha! Look Gar, it's Raven's hair!" she reached into the box again. "And here's Starfire's, and yours, and Robin's!"

Gar laughed. Someone had actually taken time to make wigs that looked exactly like the Titans' hair! Imagine!

Making a joke (a mean joke), Terra pulled her blonde hair in a slight bun and slipped the Raven wig over her head, giving her a slightly deformed look because, after all, it _is _Raven's hair style.

She crossed her legs and seemed to be in the meditating position. "Look, I'm Raven," Terra said, trying to mimic Raven's voice, but failing horribly. "I'm so depressing and creepy. I hate everyone and their happiness." Gar frowned. 'She wouldn't,' he thought darkly.

But Terra didn't stop. "If it weren't for the team I'd have committed suicide by now. I cut myself when nobody's around (ouch. DIE TERRA! SHE MUST DIE!)." Then, Gar had had enough.

"Look Terra," he growled. "You don't know Raven like I do! She would _never_ cut herself and she would _never_ commit suicide or anything like that! You've been misjudging her from the moment you met her! You just don't understand!" he paused. "She actually thought you two could be friends! She _trusted_ you! We all did! Then you betrayed us, now your back, and you have no clue what she's like now! She's changed!" he took a slow intake of breath. "Okay, I'm finished."

Terra stared at him. She didn't really like Raven very much…okay, she pretty much hated Raven, and she started harassing her. And Gar yelled at her. "What are you defending her for?" she shrieked. "You said yourself that she was creepy and dark! It's not like you guys are the best of friends or anything." Oh, how wrong she was. "Actually," Gar said, with a smirk. "We are the best of friends. No…we're more than that."

Terra expression was indescribable (is that even a word?). A mixture of sheer shock and anger.

It looked as if she had just been zapped by lightning and then slapped in the face with a fish wrapped in tissue paper. _No…he didn't say that. He didn't. He wouldn't._

But he did, and she knew it.

"You…" her voice cracked. "You didn't just…I…" She rubbed her temples, taking it all in. But then a thought hit her – maybe she just misunderstood him. Yeah, that's it!

The blonde girl laughed. "I'm sorry Gar," she said between giggles. She pulled off the Raven wig and walked over to Gar, who was sitting on the arm of the couch. Running a hand through his emerald hair, she laughed again. "I could have sworn that you said you and Raven were more than friends. I know, weird, but it just sounded like-" "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I FREAKIN' SAID!" Gar snarled, swatting her hand away from his head. "GOD! You just don't get it, do you! You just can't accept that I don't have feelings for you anymore! Are you jealous? Is that it, Terra? Is it?"

He was on his feet now, his nostrils flaring and his fists clenched. Terra had backed away and was leaning against the wall. She murmured a small "oh" and then reached for her script. Gar rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages in his script, occasionally snorting in disgust or grinding his teeth together.

About an hour and a half later, Terra fell asleep on the floor, and Gar discovered a very annoying habit she had – snoring (he had never noticed it in titan's tower. It almost sounded like a lion's roar, except it belonged to a human being.

It was then that Gar had an idea. Horrible, evil, wicked idea. His mouth curled into a deadly smile as the joker within him was released, and he snatched some face and eye make-up from the stand. And what was that on the couch? None other than a clown outfit. Ooh, Gar could only imagine the horror on Terra's face when she would wake up.

**Bwuahahahahahahahaaaaaa, cliffie! Man, am I evil or what? Like I said, I'm incredibly sorry for not updating in a long while. I promise, it won't take that long ever again. Oh...and I have one more thing to say. DIE TERRA! BB&RAE FOREVER!**


	10. The Phone Call

**I got me some reviews and I didn't take a millennia to update! I feel happy (hugs self)!**

**Moving on, let me respond to all the wonderful people who took time to review. I love you guys, you make me keep writing. (gives tacos) **

**mew-xena: Thanks for liking the story! Yes...dieTerra! Yeah, I think Raven might do pro dancing or something like that. Here's your update!**

**Angel-Born-In-H3ll: Thanks for liking the story! Terra evil. MUST KILL!(-raises axe-) Hahahahahahahaha. As for the clown idea...you have a fear of clowns, too? Yeah, me too. Well, you know, Terra's evil - clowns are evil. It all fits!**

**Yorsh Passangero: I know I should have given Terra a chance, but she' so darned evil! Yeah, Gar would probably be a celeb. titan. Blonde goth girl? Heh, never heard that one before! (gives thumbs up)**

**Starlit Moonshadow: Yeah, I'm actually planning on making Rae and Terra meet. Ooh, conflict. (-grins evilly-) This is gonna be fun. Here's your update.**

**Angel in the Shadows: One of the best TT fics you've ever read? COOL! (-hugs-) Here's your update!**

**Titanwolf: Favorites are calling! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I feel oh so happy! (-gives gummy bears-) Whoa...small attention span _and_ a broken computer? Bummer.**

**dancingirl3: Glad you like it! Here's your update!**

**animegoddess12345: Yes, BBxRae forever! Here's your update!**

**Ravenfairie: Yes, revenge is very _very_ sweet! (-cackles insanely-) Here's you update!**

**Raven723: Glad you like it, here's your update!**

**spiritual-s: Ooh, yes I am evil! lol! Her reaction will be gut-busting. **

**BlackBloodyTears: Thanks for liking the story! Here's your update!**

**xxx.Pyro Eclipse.xxx: My writing style is unique? COOL! I'm glad you like it. You are so right! Terra should totally die.**

**ETNIEGIRL711: Here's your upadate!**

**IxShotxMrxBurnsxnxLived: Aww...thanks for liking the story!**

**Darkest Midnight: Oh, thank you. I was hoping you weren't mad at me. Weird programming schedule, huh? Same here. Thanks for liking the story!**

_Raven's Place_

BANG BANG BANG!

The banging noise. The one that woke her up. 'What the freak,' Raven thought, glaring at the digital clock. 'It's eleven thirty. I never sleep in that late. Ever.'

BANG BANG BANG!

'Who the heck is trying to bug me? I swear, if it's Rissa, I am going to kill her.' Raven pulled the covers off of her head and walked over to the mirror attached to her dresser. Her normally well-kept hair was a mess, and so was her face. There were tearstains all over her cheeks, and her eyes were large and puffy. There were even a few tears still clinging to her eyelashes. She shuddered horribly. Another sleepless night thinking about him. It had been at least three days since he left. Maybe it was four days, or even five. She wasn't keeping count. She reached for the comb on her dresser, raking it through her long violet tresses.

BANG BANG BANG!

"_Alright!" _Raven shouted towards the front door. "I'm coming. JEEZ!"

She didn't bother getting dressed, considering she was just going to go back to bed anyway. Raven groaned. Mr. J would probably fire her for missing so many days at work. Then she would miss the payments on her rent for the apartment and for her car. Then she'd go begging to Rissa, asking for money. Again. She sighed. This was not the Raven that people once knew. The old Raven would have gone to work anyway, even when she would be recovering from an attack and a half-broken heart. 'Half-broken heart?' Raven thought. 'Whatever.'

The woman trudged over to the door with her hand on the doorknob, opening the door to reveal some old friends.

"Oh," Raven murmured. "Hey Vic, Jen." She looked upon their daughter. "Hey Mags." Maggie waved. "Hi Aunt Ravey," she said in the small-child voice. "What's up, Rae?" Vic asked, stepping inside. Raven shrugged. "Nothing much. How are you guys?"

"We're doing well," Jen said, smiling. "We're getting ready for some new members of the family." Raven cocked an eyebrow. "You're getting a dog?" she asked skeptically. Jen laughed lightly. "No," she said. "A cat?" Raven guessed again. "You sound like Uncle Gar," Maggie said with a grin. Raven gasped suddenly and shivered, wrapping her arms around her as if something was missing. Vic slammed a hand over his daughter's mouth and picked her up. "Ha ha! We're just going to pretend that she didn't say that, aren't we Maggie?" Vic stared suggestively at his daughter. Maggie nodded mutely. "Right…" Raven muttered. Then a thought struck her. "Oh my God, you're having a baby, aren't you?"

Jen smiled. "Babies, but anyhow…ding ding ding! We have a winner!" she said with an ecstatic expression. "It took you long enough, but you got it!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys! Do you know what it's gonna be?"

"We're getting triplets," Vic said. "Two boys and a girl. We started out with one, and now we're getting three more. It's going to be a madhouse."

"Sounds like it," Raven said, grinning slightly. "If you guys ever need any help, I'm always here."

"Thanks, Rae," Jen said gratefully. "Believe me, we'll need it."

Raven walked over to the fridge, shuffling around for something to eat. "Uh, do you guys want anything? I'm getting breakfast right now, so…speak now or forever hold your peace." Then she noticed- there was barely anything in the fridge. Just some milk, cheese, grape tomatoes, pickles, and a jar of mayonnaise.

"We're good, Rae!" Vic shouted over his shoulder. Raven shrugged. "Oh, well. More for me." She pulled out the cheese and grape tomatoes. That would be her breakfast. She'd spend time with the Stones', try and heal herself faster, go to work for a few hours, and see if she had any money left. She'd have to skip lunch. Come to think of it, she often skipped lunch. With all of that dancing she did and all the meals she skipped, she probably looked like a skeleton now. Well, that was how it was.

"Hey Raven, where's you bathroom?" asked Jen suddenly, staring at her. "Down the hall to the left," Raven responded, jerking her thumb towards the hallway. "Thanks Rae," she said. Raven nodded solemnly.

Maggie was the next to speak. "Hey Aunt Ravey, where's Silas?" she asked. "Oh, the cat?" Raven said. "In my room. I'll get him for you." The former titan pushed open her bedroom door to get the black cat, whom she found curled up soundly on her bed. "You lazy little gnat," Raven said meaningfully, picking the feline up by scruff on its neck and carrying him out the door. "Here you are, Maggie," she said, dropping the little fluff ball into her arms. "What do you say, Mags?" her father asked. "Thank you, Aunt Ravey!" the little girl said happily. "Your welcome," Raven responded with a slight smile.

Then, Maggie was off to play with Silas the Lazy Kitty.

"You still haven't changed," Vic smirked. Raven cocked an eyebrow. "What in the world are you talking about?" she asked skeptically, sitting down on the couch with her grape tomatoes and cheese. "Don't play dumb with me Rae," he said. "You still don't let anyone in your room. Not even little kids."

Raven shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" she asked. "Do you let Maggie into your room?" Vic stared at her as if to say 'duh.' "Oh, sorry," she said. "Standard question."

Vic shrugged. "Very standard question," he said. "So…how are you taking things after…Gar left?" He was nervous about bringing up the question. Raven closed her eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it," she said softly, glaring at her food. "Talking will make you feel better," Vic said in a sing song voice. "And don't tell me it doesn't. You know better than anyone that it does."

Raven made a growling sound in her throat. "Okay, Dr. Phil, where would you like me to start?" she asked sarcastically. Vic grinned triumphantly. "I knew you'd see things my way," he said smartly. "Well, Miss Roth, let's start with when Mr. Logan went to New Jersey to act. How were you affected by that?"

Raven glared. "First of all, don't call me 'Miss Roth,' and don't call Gar 'Mr. Logan.' You sound like a lawyer." Vic cocked an eyebrow. "Rae, just answer the question," he said.

"Okay, okay," Raven said angrily. "Actually, I understand…sort of. I know that acting is his job, and he has to make a living somehow, but…" she trailed off. "I know this might not sound like me at all, but…he never said goodbye. He didn't wait for me to wake up, or call me to say anything…wait, ignore what I just said, he doesn't have my number." she waved the thought away. "You know what I'm getting at, right?"

Vic nodded. "Yeah, I get it." He sighed. "You really miss him don't, you?"

Raven nodded sadly. "Yeah," she whispered, wiping away a tear. "Yeah, I do." She looked up at the ceiling to prevent more unwanted tears. "I feel like crap, and I'm pretty sure I look like it, too."

Vic patted her back sympathetically. "Don't worry, Rae. He'll come back. I know he will." Raven nodded tearfully. "I know he will, too," she said. "I just miss him too much." She paused. "I sound really selfish, don't I? This is his _job._ I can't keep him from what he needs to do. I feel like an idiot."

Jen soon entered the room. "Hey, Jennie. How's bathroom world for you?" Vic asked. Jen cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Uh…forget I said that," he murmured. "I need to make a phone call. See ya." With that, Vic dashed out of the room to make is phone call.

"Vic, the phone's in here," Raven pointed out. "I know!" Vic said. "The call is cell-phone worthy. Do not interrupt me."

"Men," Jen said, shaking her head and taking a seat next to Raven. "So, have you any meditation lately?" Mrs. Stone asked gently. Raven shook her head. "Not recently. Ever since I destroyed part of my father, I can feel more freely and it's not as important to keep my emotions in check." Jen nodded. "I see. Try meditating later today, it'll take your mind off of things and it'll calm your nerves and take away stress." "Does it work?" Raven asked. Jen smiled. "I'm carrying triplets and I'm already get stressed. Trust me, it works like a charm."

Meanwhile…

Vic peered around the corner. "Seriously dude, she's a wreck. You should see her," he said into the receiver. Gar's voice answered him. "Whoa. Is that my fault?" he asked nervously. "Uh, kinda," Vic said, stating the obvious. "According to Rae, you didn't even say goodbye. That really hurt her." "I kissed her goodbye!" Gar argued. "Was she _awake_?" his former teammate asked.

"Ooh…no she wasn't," Gar said truthfully. "I feel reeeeeeeeeeeally stupid right now." "Yes, I can tell," Vic said, again pointing out the obvious.

"You wanna know something bad?" Gar asked. "Okay," said Vic. "Hit me." "To make a long story short, Terra's back and she's my costar."

Vic gaped. "You're _kidding," _he said. "I wish I was," Gar replied. "You should have heard us rehearsing. She was badmouthing Raven and _everything_. And, dude, you're gonna get a kick outta this. Someone made wigs to look like the titans' HAIR!" "Dude!" Vic exclaimed. "That is so _weird!" _"I know!" Gar said. Pause. "So…" Vic mused. "What did mine look like?" Gar laughed. "You don't have any hair, remember?" he said. He got a small "oh" in return.

"Ooh! I got an idea! I got an idea!" the movie star shrieked, his voice high pitched like a little girl's. "What? What? What?" Vic asked. "Put Raven on!" Gar exclaimed. "Don't ask questions, Victor, just do it!"

Vic shrugged. "Okay." He walked into Raven's living room. "RAE! It's for you!"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Me?" asked. Vic gestured for her to come over. "Yes, you." He gave the phone to her.

"Hello?" she asked softly. "Raven?" the voice said. She smiled. She knew that voice. "Gar?" she asked. "Yes! Rae, I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too," she said in a small voice. Gar noticed this immediately. "Umm, are you alright, Raven?" he asked, his voice coated with concern. "You seem kind of quiet."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great!" she said in a false-happy voice. "Everything's been going fine." Liar. Things were not going fine. "How about you?"

"Well…" Gar trailed off. He looked around him. People were putting up the set with extreme difficulty. It was supposed to be a seemingly identical model of Starbuck's Coffee, but it came out totally wrong. Maybe because Lenny thought that they should put a little most 'sha-bam' or 'oomph' into their creations. Idiot.

"Well," he said again. "Let's just say things haven't gone like they were planned." He left out the part about Terra. She was _still_ asleep in the rehearsal/dressing room. Dressed like a deranged clown. (-grins evilly- Three cheers for sweet revenge!)

"Oh really?" Raven asked in a half sympathetic half mocking voice. "I would have thought that things would have gone perfect for you. I mean…you're only the hottest thing to hit the Earth since Orlando Bloom."

Gar raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying Orlando Bloom is hot?" he asked, with a hint of mocking pleasure in his voice.

"I never said I did," Raven said with a shrug. "You never said you didn't," he retaliated, laughing. Raven paused. "Well…" "DON'T SAY IT!" Gar said, faking a heart-broken voice. "YOU HATE ME!"

Raven snorted. "Hate you? How could I hate you when I love you?" Gar didn't respond. "Gar, every girl nineteen or younger (or older) is practically in love with Orlando Bloom and you. They can't help it."

Gar smirked. "Like heck they can't help it!" he yelled. "I mean come on, I'm gorgeous!" "Let's not get carried away," Raven said with a quick laugh. "You may be adorable, but I'll have to think about you being gorgeous."

Gar frowned. "You're breaking me down, Rae," he pouted. "I try," she said sarcastically. She got a disappointed sigh in return. "Don't take it that way, Gar. You know I think you're the best."

He sniffled. "Yeah, I know," he said meekly. Raven laughed. "Are you crying?" she asked skeptically. "No!" he said quickly. "I just have a frog in my throat and my eyes itch."

"It sounds like your crying," Raven said simply. "YES, I ADMIT! I'M CRYING?" he burst out, receiving several strange stares in return.

"I knew it!" Raven said triumphantly, letting out a peal of laughter. "Yes you did!" Gar shouted. "And now that I admitted it, people at the set are giving me weird stares."

Raven shrugged. "Tell them to get their own lives," she said simply. "I'll do it!" he said happily." He turned to the people at the set. "GET YOUR OWN LIVES!" he screeched. The people just shrugged and went back to their business. "I'm happy now," he said into the receiver. "Yay!" Raven said semi-happily. "His royal highness is satisfied." Gar grinned. "That's me!" he said proudly.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Hey Raven."

"Yeah?"

"I got an idea."

What?"

"You…"

"Yes?"

"Can come…"

"Yes?"

"to New Jersey…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"I'm gonna arrange a ride down to New Jersey for you so you can see me! And I can see you!" he said, bursting with excitement. "Awesome!" Raven said. "So, I'd get to see you perform on stage _and_ see how movies are made? Great deal!"

"So that's a yes?" Gar asked hopefully. Raven nodded. "Yes."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The former titan held to phone away from her ear. He was really loud. She spoke up as soon as he was done celebrating. "So…"

"Okay, so the Hummer limmo will pick you up tomorrow at nine, 'kay?" he interrupted. Raven didn't have time to reply. "And New York is four hours away from New Jersey, you'll probably get bored, so I'll have the limmo stocked with horror books, cable, DVD player, DVD's, herbal tea, and a tea maker, and a sound proof shielding so you don't have to talk to the driver, and trust me, you don't want to. He's a perv, and sadly the only driver we have available. I would get you myself, except my agent would murder me if I left, so you get to ride a limmo. How does that sound?"

Raven's mouth hung open, taking it all in.

Horror books…herbal tea…seeing Gar…herbal tea…going to New Jersey….herbal tea…

She hadn't been able to buy herbal tea for months. She couldn't wait. "I can't wait!" she squeaked. "I'll get to drink herbal tea- I MEAN SEE YOU!"

"I'm glad you like it," Gar said happily. "Remember, tomorrow at nine." "Okay, I got it," she said. He sighed deeply. "Well, I gotta get back to work. Love ya, Raven."

"Love ya, Gar. See you tomorrow." "See you." Click.

Raven sighed like a love-sick teenager.

Jen and Vic looked at her strangely. "Did something good happen?" Jen asked. Raven nodded slowly. "Yes…" she grinned. "Tomorrow I'm gonna ride a limmo down to see Gar." Vic gaped. "What kind?" he asked. "Hummer," Raven responded, still in a daze.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Stone squealed. "HUMMER LIMMO! OH MY GOD!"

"Calm down, Victor," Jen said cautiously, putting a hand on his shoulder. "JENNY, IT'S HUMMER LIMMO! SHE IS SOOOOOO LUCKY!" Vic was acting a thirteen-year-old girl who had just found out that she made the cheerleading squad.

He jabbed a finger in Raven's direction. "LUCKY!" he said. Jen laughed nervously. "Sorry Raven, I think we'd better leave before Vic asks about the interior. Thanks for letting us stop over," she said. "Any time," Raven said welcomingly. Jen nodded thankfully. "Maggie, let's go!" she called. "Coming, Mommy!" Maggie responded, setting Silas down on the floor and walking over to her parents.

"Thank you, Aunt Raven!" she said adorably, walking out the door. "Welcome," Raven said slowly, flopping back on the couch. She grinned foolishly. "I'm gonna see Gar and drink herbal tea…" she whispered.

**That might have been the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review! And I shall reveal Terra's terrifying look next chapter! BEWARE!**


	11. Clowns are Frightening

**School is sucking the creative and the funny out of me, so sorry if I take a long time. But hey, has anyone else besides me heard 'La Tortura' by Shakira? That song is freaking Spanish! And very catchy! (starts dancing to the music) But the music video is really weird and kind of dirty. (shrugs) REVIEWS! Dude, what's the Spanish word for reviews? **

**Verya- Thankies for liking the story! Here's your update!**

**animegoddess12345- 'It', huh? I don't believe I've seen that movie. I hate clowns, though. Maybe if I see that movie I won't be scared of them any more. I tried to hurry with this chapter but school has started and I have extra sports and stuff to do so my updates with be even more infrequent. But here's your update anyways!**

**IxShotxMrxBurnsxnxLived- Terra bashing isn't really my style. Terra _killing_ is what I like! **

**Raven'teacher- Yes, this story is very odd. I'm glad you think it's cool, though.**

**Darkest Midnight- I'm glad the updating makes you happy. Have some more sugar:gives sugar: That's better. Here's your update!**

**Raven723- Please don't freak out! Here's your update:hides in fear:**

**Angel-Born-In-H3ll- Hmm...yes...bazooka sounds good! More catastrophic! Weird thing, that Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge thing. I actually don't know much about My Chemical Romance except for the music video for 'Helena' is FREAKIN' AWESOME! Now the song's stuck in my head. _Buuuuuurning on, just like a match you spark to incineraaaaaaaaaaate..._ I'm okay now :takes a deep breath: I don't know if I'll get the album or not. Parents proabably won't let mecuz it has the explicit lyrics thingie on it. Then again, they made an exception for Green Day. Ah well. here's your update!**

**raven's magic- YAY! Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and all that jazz. Quit rubbing it in. **

"GAWR!" Lenny screeched, shoving people aside to get the green actor. "IT'S AWLMOST TIME TO STAWRT AND TERRA'S NAUGHT HERE! WHERE IS SHE?"

Gar looked over to Lenny, cocking an eyebrow at his expression. Whenever Lenny got angry, he kind of got this monkey-ish look to him. It was kind of weird. "Len, you've got the monkey look again," Gar said in a lazy voice, sipping his coffee (yes, coffee) and looking over the script. Lenny immediately changed his expression. He knew the money face all too well.

"Right," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, where is she?"

Gar shrugged. "Probably sleeping the rehearsal room thingy or something. She fell asleep half way through our rehearsal," he explained. Lenny cocked an eyebrow. "And…why didn't you wake her up?" he asked. Gar gave Lenny a Raven look. "She just came out of a _rock_, Len. She's tired, I guess."

Lenny shook his head. "I should have thought," he said. "But right now you have a scene to do. Wake her up _now_."

"I'm not going inside that room!" Gar said, disgusted. "You saw it! It's like…home of the mole people or something weird like that."

Lenny cocked an eyebrow at him. "Mole people?" he asked skeptically. "Well, I've never heard that one before. Tell you what, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go with ya."

"I'm not _scared_," Gar growled. "Of course you're not," Lenny chuckled. "Come on. Follow me, _Gawrfield_." He emphasized Gar's real name to make it sound more child-like.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen," Gar let the name drag in a whine. "Don't call me that. It feels so weird." Truthfully, it reminded him more of his parents.

When he was young, his mother would call him that. 'Garfield, dear' was what she would say.

Gar sighed. Man, he missed them. He hoped that they would be proud of him, living his dream and all.

"Helloooooooooooooooo, Earth to Gawr? Anyone in theyre?" Lenny waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What? I'm under arrest?" the green actor snapped out of his daze. Then he remembered: have to get Terra awake. He grinned evilly. 'Or should I say, Clown Terra,' he thought, cackling under his breath.

"Right," he said. "We need to get Terra, don't we?" Lenny nodded slowly. "Yes, Gawr, we do," he said. "We've needed to get for the past five minutes."

"Oh yeah!" Gar said. "I knew that!"

Lenny shook his head as if Gar was crazy. "Yes, of course you knew dat," he said sarcastically. "Now come on. This scene ain't gonna act itself out." He shoved a few of the extras out of his way so he could get to the rehearsal room.

"Of course," Gar said with a smirk, following suit. "But I'm not so sure you'll like what you see."

"You speak nonsense, Gawr," Lenny said, twisting the handle on door. "Do I, now?" Gar asked, peering inside the room.

DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

"Hmmm," Lenny mused. "I don't see anyone." It was true. The room looked completely human-free. "Gawr, I thought you said Terra was in here."

"She is," the former titan said, pointing to a large blanket-covered heap on the floor. It was on the far end of the room, blending in perfectly with the rest of the crap. "Under the blanket."

Lenny squinted, trying to pick out the yellow coated heap. "Oh, there it is," he said, satisfied. He scrunched up his eyes. "But what in the world is that _noise?_ It sounds like a lion on the verge of death." Gar grinned. "That would be Terra's snoring. There's no stopping it. I'm sorry."

Lenny grunted lazily and began to step carefully around the rest of the junk, tripping over a box or a heap of clothing every so often. Gar followed him, mainly because he wanted to see the priceless look on both Lenny and Terra's faces.

Finally, after much stumbling, the mustachioed fat man finally made it to the far end of the room. Gar had made a small path for himself to get over more easily.

"Terra," Lenny said firmly, kicking the heap. The inhuman snoring stopped, but the evil blonde wench did not wake up. "Terra," he said again, this time kneeling down and poking her. "Five more minutes…" came the muffled reply. Lenny rolled his eyes and tried to pull the blanket off of her, but she just yanked it back. "You're not taking this blankie without a fight," she mumbled incoherently.

"Blankie?" Gar snorted. "Who the heck uses the word 'blankie' anymore?" "Little kids do, so shut up," Terra retorted bitterly. Gar cocked an eyebrow at the heap. "Terra, your like twenty or something," he said. "What's your point?" she asked.

"Terra, is there something you don't want us to see?" Lenny asked in a child-sympathy voice. "No!" she said quickly, stuttering. "Of course not! What in the world gave you that idea?"

"She's hiding something from us, Len," Gar said, taking a fistful of the blanket in his hand. "I think you're right, Gawr," Lenny agreed, taking another fistful. "One…" Terra fidgeted uncomfortably underneath the blanket. "Two…" This was going to be fun. "Three!"

Lenny and Gar ripped the fuzzy yellow 'blankie' off of Terra's body, revealing a clown garbed actress!

Terra's hair was stuffed into a frizzy multicolored wig, small bits of blonde sticking out. Solid white makeup was caked onto her face, smeared around to make it look like she was painfully disfigured.

There was bright red lipstick smothered all over her lips and cheeks (he couldn't find any red blush), and noticeable blue and purple eye shadow all over her eyelids and eyebrows. She had a thick amount of mascara on, making her lashes droop a bit. Oh, and we can't forget that evil red clown nose that scares little kids (and me as well).

But the thing that made Gar laugh the hardest was her wardrobe…

She was wearing a huge multicolored pinstripe outfit, the stripes of color running wild along the fabric. Abnormally large white buttons held the outfit together, and also succeeded in making it even more stupid-looking. The outfit was probably seven sizes to big for the likes of Terra, and part of it dropped off her shoulder, revealing whatever she had on when Gar had arrived. On her feet were those huge clunky Ronald McDonald the Clown shoes. It was hilarious, and as Gar predicted, Lenny's expression was priceless.

"Holy crap!" Gar laughed. He was rolling on the floor, holding his sides. How he managed to speak, I would never know. "Terra, oh my God! You look like some deranged psycho straight out of a lame horror movie! Haha!"

Terra's entire face was flushed. You could see her face burning through the white face make-up, and if you didn't know any better, it would have looked like she had first degree burns.

Lenny's mouth was agape, his left eye twitching. "Terra…" he breathed. "What in the world happened to you?" He was close to laughing himself.

"I don't know," she said. "I felt someone kicking me in the side after I had woken up, and then I noticed that I was in this…get up." "So you didn't do this?" Lenny asked. Terra glared at him. "Why in the name of all that is good would I do this to myself?" she demanded. Lenny shrugged. "It could happen!" he said. "Unless…"

He turned to face Gar, who was still laughing. "Aww, Len!" he said. "You should have seen the look on your face! I swear, that could've been a Kodak moment!" He continued to laugh, but then noticed Terra and Lenny's eyes on him. He stopped. "What?"

"Anything you'd like to tell us, Gawr?" Lenny growled. The green actor thought for a moment. "Hmm…not really. OH WAIT!" he said. "Yes I do! I needed to tell you that my girlfriend, Raven's gonna be stopping by today, so I want you all to be on your best behavior. Okay?"

The two others stared at him. "You have a girlfriend?" Lenny asked. "Raven's your girlfriend?" Terra asked, scowling. "YES I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Gar screeched. JEEZ!"

Lenny stared. "I never thought I'd see the day," he said. "But, we have a scene to do. You can have time with your _girlfriend_ when she gets here. Alright?"

Gar rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Let's get this over with."

Meanwhile, Terra had pulled off the clown suit and the wig. She walked around in McDonald shoes before finally kicking them off. "How the heck am I supposed to get this junk off my face?" she asked, pointing at the make-up.

"Uhh, that might not happen," Gar said, grinning sheepishly. Terra pulled off the clown nose. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Ay Len!" shouted one of the people who were working on the set. He peeked in the room to find the three people standing there. Terra had turned around so no one would see her face.

"Whatcha need Earl?" Lenny asked, facing the man. "I can't find my superglue, ay. I thought I put somewhere near the scripts, but I can't find it no more." Lenny's face dropped at the mention of missing superglue. Gar's words came into his mind

'_Uhh, that might not happen…"_

"Gawr," he growled. "May I have a word with you?" Gar's eyes shot around the room. "Umm…"

"Aw, here it is, ay!" Earl said happily, picking a bottle of superglue off of the make-up stand. "Hmm…it looks like it's been mixed with the makeup, ay. I pity the next person who has to put this stuff on. It ain't gonna come off!"

"WHAT?" Terra screeched, whirling around in a fit of rage. Her face looked contorted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T COME OFF!"

"There's superglue mixed into it!" Earl said matter-of-factly. "It won't come off. Well…not for a long time anyway. But that's if you're lucky." He suddenly got a good look at Terra's clown-a-fied face. "And Miss Markov, you're gonna need all the luck in the world!" He walked off laughing.

The blonde girl fumed noticeably. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" she shrieked. She stomped around the room like an angry bison. "I DIDN'T EVEN PUT ON ANY MAKEUP ON!"

"Didn't put any makeup on? Heh…funny story…" Gar said nervously. The idiot blonde soon caught on to what Gar was saying. "You. Did. _Not._" Terra hissed, glaring. Her costar laughed awkwardly. "It wasn't all_ my_ fault," he said convincingly. "I mean, Earl let me get away with it! He didn't even notice the superglue was _missing_ until I committed the crime!" Ooh, he let it slip.

"A likely story," Terra growled. "But you are still a suspect!" Ha! She was too blonde to even realize he was confessing! But Lenny did…

"Terra, did you even here what he just said?" he asked. "Yes I did," she said. "He said that Earl didn't even notice the superglue was gone until…he committed…YOU TRICKED ME!"

Gar rolled on the floor as he laughed, clutching his sides. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!" he shrieked. His laughing had echoed through the building.

Terra sized up to her full height. "You'd better mouth your shut! _I mean_ shut your mouth!" she commanded. Gar didn't stop laughing. "I MEAN IT!" she screeched.

"I'M SUFFOCATING!" Gar replied, still laughing, and choking. Well, he was laughing and choking UNTIL Terra slammed her foot into his stomach. Then he was howling in pain!

"HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS!" he shrieked, holding his gut. "THAT FREAKING HURT!"

Terra loomed over him with an angry look. "Ooh, that is _nothing_ compared to what I'm going to do to-"

A small 'eep' interrupted her speech. Gar craned his neck backwards to see one of the extras staring at them. She looked to be about fourteen with really blonde hair. "Ohmygawd," she said quickly. Then out of the blue, she started bawling.

A fourteen-year-old blonde boy came over and patted her on the back. "It's okay, Mandy," he said sympathetically. He glared at Terra and Gar. "No it's not!" Mandy wailed. "Ohmygawd, there is like, no hope for them! (you're right Mandy! No hope at all :begins to beat a Terra doll with a bazooka: )"

The boy led her slowly away from the rehearsal room. "Look what you've done!" the boy hissed at Gar and Terra.

"Yes, you two," Lenny growled. "Look what you've done."

**How did you guys like that? I tried to add humor in there, and Angel-Born-In-Hell, sorry if I got too descriptive on Terra clown. Raven's arrival in the next chapter. Suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
And to all of you who are waiting for the next chapter of He's Back, I almost have that done. You won't be waiting long, my minions! Joking...**

**Taurus**


	12. The Arrival

**Mwuahh, I have returned! After an agonizingly long time, I have truly returned! Writers block is awful…plus I have waaaaaay too much homework. It seems like the only thing I have time to do is eat and sleep. Meh…**

**Now, my minions…reviewers, sorry. **

**starlit moonshadow – Glad you liked it! Ah, the evil clown. I'm soooooo bad. **

**animegoddess12345- why can't I hit the _real_ Terra with a bazooka, you ask? Well, there would be no one left to torment, of course! Terra's pain is what keeps me thriving. We all hate her, but without her, the fic wouldn't be the same. **

**Angel-Born-In-H3ll – PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! HAVE MERCY! (huddles in a corner and goes into the fetal position) I'm sorry I had to be so descriptive like that; I guess it's a curse. I hope I didn't scare you _too_** **badly. Haha, they woke the clown. I feel diabolical (hugs self). You're probably going to hate me so bad when you read this chapter. Everyone's going to hate me. A lot. Ah, it's always a pleasure to get your reviews. They're very long, and I like long reviews. Plus it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you! (Gives Terra plushie to destroy)**

**Reeltreble1031 – How they managed to get it on her before it dried, I would never know (they never let me in on the secrets :). I'm glad you think my idea's cool. **

**Darkest Midnight – Yeah, her blondness is pretty laughable, isn't it? Here's your update!**

**A – Yeah, I agree, Terra should die. **

**World of Nightmares - Here's your update!**

**Nightmare104 - Thanks for liking the story. Here's your update!**

**X.x.Earthfire.x.X - Meh, clowns...I know,I hate them. Here's your update!**

**Currently deceased and not happy about it - Thanks for liking the story, and thank you for the suggestion. Here's your update!**

**DarkSoulEmperess - Yesh, YAY! Here's your update!**

**RaventhePortal - YES another Terra hater! Here's your update!**

**I am Jewish Hear Me ROAR - Raven's gonna totally flip when she sees Terra. Here's your update!**

**Neko Saphira - I put some more Rob/Star fluff in there for ya. Hope you like it! Here's your update!**

**GarfieldBeastboyCipes-RachelRavenStrong - More clowns...how evil! Here's your update!**

**Moon Goddess of the Sun - Raven's reaction...scary...here's your update!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - The Arrival

"Miss Roth! Miss Roth!" called a voice, his knuckles pounding on the wide door of Raven's apartment. "Are you home? Miss Roth, please come out! If you don't arrive in New Jersey at the set time, Mr. Logan will have my hide! I like my hide where it is!"

Raven slid her bowl and spoon into the sink and stuck a hand in her pocket to make sure that she still had her fifty dollars that Rissa had loaned her. 'So, this is the perverted chauffer that Gar warned me about,' she thought to herself. 'He certainly sounds gay enough. His whining is pathetic.'

"I'm coming," she said, not bothering to raise her voice to make sure the chauffer had heard her. Apparently he had, however. "Um, okay! I'll wait here!"

Raven snorted to herself. "Yeah, you do that." Again, she hadn't bothered to raise her voice. She grabbed her Green Day hoodie off the couch and slipped it over her head. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and opened the door.

The chauffer that Gar had suggested was perverted had definitely sounded like an idiot from inside her apartment, but Raven came to realize that he didn't look like a perv at all.

He had dark brown eyes and sandy blond hair and slightly tanned complexion. His voice was slightly high and squeaky, so Raven had pictured this guy to be some sort of a midget (no offense to midgets), but on the contrary, he was quite tall. Taller than Raven had expected.

"You must be Raven," he said. "Obviously," she said sarcastically. "You wouldn't be calling my name if I wasn't Raven."

The chauffer 'eeped' slightly at Raven's witty remark. She was playing mind games with him. Logan must have told her he was perverted, or she wouldn't be so cautious.

"Well, my name is Jimmy," he said. "And uh, I-I think we'd better go now, you know, so we're not late." Raven nodded slowly. "I suppose we should," she said. Well this guy was certainly a piece of work.

Jimmy gestured shakily at the limo parked on the side of the road (Rae's driveway wasn't big enough). "Um, there's our- _your_ ride," he said.

Raven leapt off the porch and walked the passenger end of the limo. She reached for the door, but Jimmy was quicker; his hand automatically lunged at the door and opened it. Raven's hand shot back immediately to its original position as she climbed into the limo, and as she did she felt the faint pressure of someone's hand on her waist, helping her inside.

Raven's head snapped around and she glared at Jimmy, whose hand was still on her waist.

"I can get in _myself,_ thank you," she said coldly, swatting his hand away. Jimmy looked hurt a little and nursed his hand, but Raven didn't look the least bit sorry. 'Serves him right,' she thought. 'Idiot.'

She reached towards the door and slammed it shut, locking it just in case he decided to do something stupid and disgusting. Jimmy visibly stiffened at the gesture and got in the driver side, starting up the limo. He leaned back and gazed at her for a little, pretending to be looking for any other drivers as he pulled out, but there were no drivers of any such.

Raven rolled her eyes in disgust and looked for the button that would activate the divider.

"There's no divider," Jimmy said slyly, as if reading her mind. "I can _see_ that," Raven retorted hotly. She didn't want the guy talking to her, and neither did Gar. 'But, said there would be a divider,' she thought. 'So I'll just have to make one myself.'

She raised her hand slightly and murmured a medley of words that Jimmy could not understand, and suddenly a huge black aura shot out and covered the entire area where the divider would be.

Jimmy let out a yelp of surprise and slammed on the brakes. He turned around frantically and pounded on the Raven's self-made divider.

"Jeepers, Rae!" he squealed. "Tell me when you're going to do something like that!" Raven glared and clenched her teeth.

"Don't call me 'Rae,'" she growled. "Get moving."

Jimmy spun around towards the wheel and obeyed the sorceress's command. As he pressed his foot against the pedal, only one thought went through his perverted mind, and he smiled just to himself. 'I almost touched her butt,' he thought.

* * *

"Oh Galfore, that is glorious!" Kori gushed into the phone, her face lit up with happiness. "Your presence at the wedding will be most pleasurable." 

Dick grinned as he listened to his fiancé converse with her knorfka, biting into his cinnamon/sugar toast. Even though Kori was nearing twenty, like himself, she still held that child-like innocence that he had grown to love so much.

"I am happy for you, Koriand'r," said Galfore. Even though they were millions of miles away from Tamaran and Galfore, Dick could hear the nanny's booming voice through the receiver. Apparently, Kori could hear him pretty well, too, as she held her ear away from the phone ever-so-slightly when Galfore spoke.

Dick had asked Kori how she would manage to reach Galfore on her home planet, and Kori just smiled and said she had her ways. Dick didn't know exactly what that meant, but as long as they got in touch with her knorfka, that was all that really mattered.

Suddenly, Kori gasped in such a way that Dick turned around from his breakfast in alarm, his eyes wide and ready for any disturbing news that might follow.

"Galfore…" she whispered. "That is…" Dick readied himself for an explosion. "AMAZING! I am so happy for Ryand'r!"

Dick sweat dropped and sat back down to his toast. Kori had told him about a week ago that her brother Ryand'r would be attending their wedding with his wife Liliand'r, who was a princess from another colony on Tamaran. He had met her in the royal court one day when he was seventeen, and the two hit it off immediately.

Galfore continued to speak, this time in Tamaranian tongue, so Dick couldn't make out any of the words, but the knorfka's voice sounded very happy.

Kori beamed at Galfore's words, and as he spoke, she placed her hand over the receiver and whispered to Dick, "Lily had their baby last week!"

Dick's eyes widened at the news – he hadn't even known Liliand'r and Ryand'r were even _having_ a baby! He gave Kori a thumbs up to show that he was happy for her brother and his family.

Dick went back to his toast, but he soon noticed that Kori had adopted a slightly fearful expression. "Alright," she said shakily. "Don't go too hard on him."

Dick cocked his head to the side as if to say 'What?', but Kori handed him the phone and whispered a soft 'good luck.'

Dick took the phone reluctantly.

"Uh, hello?" he said quizzically.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!" Galfore bellowed through the phone. Dick held the phone away from his ear and made a face that had OW written all over it.

"Yes sir?" Dick asked after his ear stopped throbbing.

"Why didn't you ask me if you could marry Koriand'r?" he asked, his voice lowering. Dick's face paled

"I-I didn't know I was supposed to, sir," he said shakily. Galfore made a small growling sound.

"I am sure you didn't," Galfore said curtly. "However, the past cannot be changed. Since you have already asked Koriand'r for her hand in marriage, I presume that you know what must be done."

Whatever color that was left on Dick's face was gone now. He gulped and said, "I must take care of her, I know that. We have jobs and we can raise a family and all that, and-"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Galfore bellowed again. Dick ignored the pain in his ear and though, _This is it._

"Traditionally, there are things that must be done after the wedding," said Galfore.

Dick shuddered.

"On Tamaran, it is normally the father's job to tell their soon-to-be-son-in-laws this, but Kind Myand'r is currently unavailable, so now it is my job," Galfore explained. "After the wedding…"

Dick's eyes widened. _Keep it cool, I'll be okay,_ he thought.

"After the wedding, it is tradition for the newlyweds to come to Tamaran for a blessing for their marriage and a feast of celebration."

Dick let out a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong breath of relief. He was going to be okay.

"And there will also be an initiation into the royal family."

"Okay," said Dick, thoroughly relieved. "Okay, I'll be prepared for that."

He handed the phone to Kori, who gave him a small smile. Kori finished her call to home, bid goodbye to her knorfka, and hung up.

"He scared you," she said simply, sitting next to her fiancé. Dick nodded.

"Yeah. Just a bit. I didn't know I had to ask Galfore if I could marry you," he said.

Kori grinned sheepishly.

"I kind of knew about it, but I how strange would that sound?" she mimicked what it would sound like. "'Oh, by the way Dick, I know we're just getting started with our business with the detective agency, but if you're planning on proposing to me any time soon, you'd better ask Galfore first.'" She grinned. "I knew that Galfore would let you marry me, though. He's been impressed since I almost had to marry that giant phlegm wad thing."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Speaking of which, what ever happened to Blackfire? Haven't heard from her in a while," he said.

Kori let out an amused sigh and sat back in her chair. "I actually talked to her a little bit," she said. "Apparently, she was committing some high crimes after she escaped from jail _again_, and the Centauri police caught her _again,_ and gave her a memory wipe. She has no idea what she's done. It's kind of weird listening to her voice now. It's a lot like mine. It's also a bit frightening hearing her talk about her family."

Dick's mouth hung open and a bit of toast crust fell out.

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" he exclaimed. Kori nodded.

"I _know_! Apparently, after she got her memory wiped, which was like five years ago, she met this Centauri boy that was the son of one of the guards at the jail, and she married him a year later. Now she has a boy named Daniand'r. It translates to Crossfire. He's three now."

(A/N: seems like everyone is getting married and having kids, doesn't it?)

"That's a shocker," Dick said. "Why'd she get that memory wipe anyway?"

Kori was about to answer when the phone rang yet again. She picked it up and rolled her eyes at the thought of another call from someone at the agency or from Bruce.

"Hello?" she said.

"Starfire, how nice it is to here your voice," said an unfortunately familiar voice.

"No…" she whispered fearfully. "You're going to be executed. You can't…"

"The Penitentiary was very generous in allowing me to have one last call before my demise," said the unmistakable voice of Slade Wilson. "Of course, I had two particular people in mind. I said to myself, to bad they live in different places. But thanks to a very reliable source, I discovered that Starfire and Robin are engaged! No doubt you would move in with him."

All the while, Dick had been listening intently to the conversation. His eyes widened angrily as Kori murmured about the execution. "Slade…" he growled.

After a moment, Kori's eyes widened and she began to shake uncontrollably. Dick's instincts kicked in immediately and he rushed over to his fiancé. He pulled the phone out of her loose grip and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you want, Slade?" Dick growled into the phone.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Slade said casually. "I just wanted to wish you two a very happy life together." He let out a scary kind of maniacal scream, and the line went dead.

Dick sighed angrily and slammed the phone back onto the jack on the wall. Kori, who was still shaking, now had her face buried in Dick's shoulder with hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dick slid his arm underneath her knees and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Kori breathed slowly.

"He kept saying things that just made no sense at all…but he kept saying this one thing – you'll get yours.

Dick's eyes narrowed.

'You'll get yours…' he thought. 'What could it mean?'

* * *

"DIDN'T I SPECIFICALLY SAY THAT I WANTED MY VEIL A PALE SHADE OF IVORY! THIS IS WHITE!"

"IVORY _IS_ WHITE!"

Gar sighed.

'There she goes again,' he thought. 'Terra complaining about anything and everything.' He tried his best to not roll his eyes and went back to his riveting sport of 'TV watching'.

All Terra did was complain. Lenny had assured everyone that her choosiness was just the product of a talented and sophisticated mind, but obviously, no one bought it. She was like a three-year-old child whining to her mother.

It was almost impossible for the other crew and cast members, Gar included, to tolerate Terra and her endless grievances. Only Lenny seemed to still believe that she was an angel sent from heaven.

The main thing that everyone was tired of was Terra's believe that she was always right. Her ongoing dumb blonde routine that had been funny at first was becoming _really_ annoying. Twice Gar had asked for a gun (Gar: Nah, I wasn't gonna shoot her! Why _would _I? Me: I can think of a couple good reasons).

More shouting was heard and Gar could swear he heard someone slap someone else. He heard the noise again, and soon there was more.

He peered out the door to see two women witch-slapping each other. One of the women was unmistakably Terra Markov herself, with a big red hand print of her cheek.

The hand print was more noticeable now because, even thought the face paint had been mixed with super glue, Terra had managed to get her hands on $2,000,000 face wash, which had taken paint off. Her face was whiter than the snow now, and it wasn't the Raven-like paleness, either – it was still a solid, ugly, white.

The other person looked like the wardrobe specialist, Renee. Gar could tell it was Renee because she was the only one in the entire crew who would actually take Terra on in a cat fight.

Gar chuckled to himself. While other people working on the movie would ignore Terra completely, or at least try to, Renee would give the blonde dunce a piece of her mind. Full-scale shouting matches were normal feats a in that lone New Jersey warehouse.

Gar turned around and laid back in his recliner and picked up the controller (the following exchange is just random shows on the telly. I don't own any of them.).

Music Videos on VH1

WHAT'S THE WORST THAT I CAN SAY? THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY, SO LONG, AND GOODNIGHT! SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT!

'Hmm…My Chemical Romance,' Gar thought. 'Coolio.'

Click.

The Wedding Singer

Adam Sandler was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE! I'M ON MY KNEES! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! KILL ME!

'Freaky.'

Click.

Seinfeld

"No, you couldn't get a regular salad, you had to get the BIG salad!"

'Heh, that was a good episode.'

Click.

Phantom of the Opera

Christine was about to get into a carriage to go to the cemetery.

"To my father's grave," she said. The driver turned his head slightly and nodded.

"DON'T GO, CHRISTINE!" Gar shrieked. He hopped onto the edge of his seat. "THE PHANTOM'S DRIVING THE CARRIAGE!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP IN THERE!" Terra screeched.

"I'LL SHUT YOU UP!" Renee cried.

Gar sighed and got up to shut the door of the newly-refurnished rehearsal room. How they managed to get that place cleaned, he would never know, but the point was that he finally a place to watch TV! His trailer didn't have these kind of conveniences.

"Back to my movie," he said.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once my friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered. _

Sadly, Gar didn't here his door creak open. Sadly, he didn't hear the floorboards squeak. Sadly, he didn't hear Terra draw in her breath before she let out an off-key shriek. His poor hearing (which doesn't really make sense, because his ears are huge) would be his downfall.

"WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW HERE AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...Oof…."

Gar jumped out of his seat and crashed to the floor, but Terra's terrible singing didn't cease.

"SOMETIMES IT SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMS, IF I JUST DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAMED, SOMEHOW YOU WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOULD BE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! I should go to Broadway!"

"Terra!" Gar squeaked. "Do you _mind?"_

"Nope," Terra said. She opened her mouth again, and Gar shoved his fingers in his ears, and –

"DID AN ANIMAL DIE IN HERE AWGAIN?" Lenny yelled out, bursting through the door. "I HEARD IT'S DEATH CRY! CAWLL THE VET!"

"No, no, don't mind me and my shattered eardrums," Gar said sarcastically, pulling himself up from the ground. "But if you must know, Terra was singing again."

Lenny let out a long sigh of relief. "Oh, that was it? I thought we might to have the place a vaccinated again."

Gar flopped back onto the chair.

"Can we hurry this up?" he asked. "Raoul's about to fight the phantom, and I really don't want to miss this."

"Too bad Gawr," Lenny said, shaking his head in false pity. "We've gawt another scene to shoot, and we have less than six weeks to finished the movie."

"Our movie sucks," Gar grumbled, turning off the TV. "It won't last more than a week in the box office."

"Dat's where your wrong, my dear Gawr, for we have a secret weapon," Lenny corrected.

Terra put her hands on her hips and stood in a heroic pose. "Keys to Success, thy name is Terra!" she said.

Gar shrugged and trudged out the door. "Meh, success, Terra, right," he said ominously. "Let's shoot the frigging scene already."

"Go get your tux on, Gawr, this is the marriage scene," Lenny instructed.

"The MARRIAGE SCENE!" Gar shrieked. "SAY IT ISN'T SO!"

"Oh, come on Gar, it's not gonna be _that_ bad," Terra said. She had a suspiciously flirtatious smile on her face. Gar gulped.

"Oh, trust me, it's that bad."

* * *

"I swear to God, this guy is a complete psycho. Two hours ago he just about grabbed my butt," Raven muttered darkly into the phone that was built in the limmo.

"Well, it takes four hours to get from New York to New Jersey, right?" Jen asked. She folded her legs beneath her and cradled the phone at the crook of her neck. "Then you only have two hours left."

"Might as well be an eternity, if you ask me," Raven said. She looked to see Jimmy watching her silently from the rear view mirror and scowled. "Every so often he glances back at me from the mirror. It's freaky."

"Sounds like another Adonis to me," Jen mused. "I bet you feel _so_ special right now."

"Yeah, like a diamond," Raven laughed. "Would it make anyone at all suspicious if Jimmy went missing for three…eight months?"

Jen snorted. "I'd think you'd better stick to snide remarks, Raven," she said.  
Finally, after two more hours of talking to Jen and ten cups of herbal tea, the limmo finally pulled to a stop in front of a huge old warehouse in what appeared to be Surf City, New Jersey.

"Talk to you later Jen, we just stopped," Raven said, and hung up the phone.

Jimmy took the keys out of the ignition and scrambled out of the limmo, and Raven wearily let her self-made divider down.

He opened Raven's door and held his hand out to her. Raven rolled her eyes and slid to the other side of the limmo and opened that door.

"Good bye and good riddance," Raven said.

Jimmy sighed and climbed back into the limmo and watched her approach the warehouse door.

"Hello, can I help you?" said a stressed voice. The woman who opened the door had strawberry blonde hair and blue-grey eyes with shadows underneath, and there were multiple red marks on her face as if she had just been in a cat fight. The woman wore black converse, jeans, and most notably, a black shirt with 'PREPPIES' written in white and a giant X through it.

Raven was surprised of how exhausted the woman sounded.

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for my boyfriend, Gar?"

The woman smiled as best as she could.

"Oh, you must be Raven!" she said. Raven nodded.

"Yes, but how did you -?"

"He talks about you all the time," she said, letting her inside. "It's almost like we know you already. By the way, I'm Renee."

"Oh. So…how's the movie coming along?" Raven asked, trying to make conversation.

Renee sighed. "Not very good. We have this new girl here who just came out of nowhere who plays Gar's love interest in the movie, and she is a real pain in the neck. She's a blonde, to top it all off."

"Ouch," Raven said. "What's her name?"

"Terra Markov," Renee spat. "If evil had a name, it would be hers."

"Terra?" Raven said spitefully. "Spelled T-e-r-r-a, not T-a-r-a?"

"You got that right," Renee said, fumbling for the keys. "I feel really bad for Gar. She's always hanging on him."

Raven started to seethe. If that ditz came back just to take Gar from her, Terra was in for a very rude awakening.

"Well here you are," Renee said, gesturing to one of the many doors. "I have to go back and re-order Miss-In-Her-Own-World's wedding dress."

'WEDDING DRESS!" Raven screamed in her mind.

* * *

"Awlright, let's try this ONE MORE TIME!" Lenny shouted. "Terra, stop picking at the dress!"

Terra, who was dressed in the non-ivory colored wedding dress, was picking at the little pearls that were sewn into the skirt, frowned. "Jeez, I can never get a break, can I?"

"You've been on break for five hours," Gar said scornfully. "You're practically royalty if you get breaks like that _here_."

"Well, as long as you're my king -"

"Yeah, you wish."

"ACTION!"

The man who was playing the minister opened his script that was disguised as a bible and began to read his lines, and I haven't been to a wedding since I was five, so I have no idea how they work…the minister man said his lines, whatever.

"…and do you, Justin Harolet, take Julia Charmont to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gar gulped. Once again, his hearing had failed him, for Raven opened the door of the set just as he said 'I do.'

Raven's breath caught in her throat as she saw everyone sitting in the pews and she felt tears rush to her eyes. She also felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Jimmy standing beside her.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister.

Raven almost fainted from shock as she watched Gar take Terra's face and place his lips forcefully upon hers.

"You're not supposed to chew her face off," whispered a chubby man in the front row. Gar blushed and pulled away, and then noticed Raven in the back.

"Raven! I didn't know you were here, I just -"

"No," Raven said sadly. "I guess you didn't."

The violet-haired girl bolted from the room, closely followed by Gar, and as Terra watched them leave, she smiled in a most Slade-ish way.

**Cliffie, but there you have it! Hoped you liked it a little bit, and please, don't hurt me! There is still more Terra bashing! (huddles in corner)**


	13. Author's Note

Hey

I've gotten some reviews about Raven walking in on Gar and Terra's wedding scene, and how it would be kind of obvious that they were acting.  
I'm going to be re-doing the part where Raven arrives at the warehouse, so expect something totally different at the end.

Thankies for the reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Taurus


End file.
